


The New Deal

by shadowsfan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 1930s Depression Era AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot is Just Servicing the Smut, Power Dynamics, Power Switch, Spanking, Stannis is Bottom, voyeurism kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsfan/pseuds/shadowsfan
Summary: I wanted to play with the power dynamics of Stannis and Davos.  The setting is the mid-1930s during the Great Depression in America.  The stock market collapse of the late 20s caused rich men like Stannis to lose everything, and some of them had to start over and perhaps settle for working for blue collar men like Davos.  In this AU, Stannis and Davos both enjoy that power swap more than they expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vana/gifts).



> This is a belated Birthday present for Vana. Happy B-day! It is 95% finished and I intend to update regularly. I hope you enjoy!

 

Stannis smooths his hands over his trousers, scowling at the worn spots where the fabric is so thin it has become translucent.  Threads are separating from holes that have been patched too many times.  The fact that he is reduced to wearing mended trousers is bad enough, but now under his scrutiny, the early morning sun has revealed new holes, as glaringly obvious as blood stains.  Last night, Selyse had attempted to make repairs, but gave up in frustration before subjecting him to yet another tirade about how their present living situation is beneath her.  She went on to remind him that it is entirely his brother’s fault, and therefore Stannis’ fault by extension, and she is going to file for divorce the instant they reach California ─ if they ever make it that far. 

 

Her speech has been rehearsed and perfected over the last few months, and Stannis can recite it from memory.  There isn’t any use in pointing out, once again, that Robert is dead ─ his body broken on the sidewalk at the foot of the Baratheon Building.  He’d taken his own life rather than face bankruptcy, and leapt from his office window after the stock market crash.  That was seven years ago, although it seems like a lifetime.  Selyse is probably right; Robert’s mistakes and untimely death set them on this merciless path to poverty, but there is nothing to be gained by blaming him.  As for himself, Stannis has no defense for his own culpability.  He has failed to provide a secure home for his family, and for that there is no excuse.

 

Thankfully, Shireen had intervened before her mother became too enraged, and mended the pants herself.  Shireen, his sweet daughter, always seems to face the world with a smile, despite the harsh reality that has befallen them.  She often attempts to lessen the tension between her parents by likening their situation to an adventure from one of her beloved books.   Stannis knows he’s asked far too much of his family since they’ve lost everything and finally had to leave their home in the city behind.  He shouldn’t have asked Selyse to try and repair his damaged clothing yet again.  He only wanted to look presentable while looking for work, but there is really nothing to be done short of purchasing new clothing and he hasn’t the money for that.

 

 Sitting on a produce crate in the dirt parking lot of the grocery store, Stannis looks around at the other men who have assembled that morning, as men do every morning looking for work.  It isn’t as if any of them will notice his worn clothing ─ clothing that was newly tailored in New York City just before he lost everything, and has made it as far as Kansas City before the last of the money was spent, leaving his family stranded.  The men beside him won’t care, but Stannis does.  The worn trousers are a symbol of his failure as a husband and a father ─ as a man.  The economic depression that has gripped the country has nearly broken him.  A successful banker in his old life, now he is reduced to waiting in a parking lot for the promise of a day’s paid labor.  He can only hope that with the election of Roosevelt and his New Deal, there will be more jobs available in the weeks to come.  For the time being, he has to take what he can get.

 

Stannis quickly stands as the first of the construction foremen drive onto the lot, their trucks stirring up clouds of dust that hang thick like fog before slowly settling back to earth in the still, morning air.  Stannis and the men nearest him gather around one of the trucks.  The foreman, a burly man with a close-cropped beard, jumps out of the cab.  He climbs onto the truck bed so he can have a better view to inspect the men, who shuffle about restlessly, trying to hide their desperation.   Most of them stand with hats in hands, eyes downcast submissively, as if they are sheep waiting to be sheared.  Stannis, on the other hand, scrutinizes the tanned foreman with curiosity.  He is fit and powerfully built, and his face is ruggedly handsome.  Scanning the crowd, the man’s eyes lock with Stannis’ and hold.  His gaze is piercing, as if he’s deciphered Stannis’ entire history in an instant, and is standing in judgement.  Caught staring, Stannis tries to ignore the visceral thrill that grips his insides when the man looks at him and smiles.

 

“Today I’m looking for roofers.  You there ─ and you.”

 

The foreman points at two men to Stannis’ right.

 

“I know you do good work.  Get in the truck.”

 

“How much does it pay?” Stannis calls out, causing the foreman to turn and fix his dark brown eyes on him once more. 

 

The tingling in his belly switches to a dull throb as the man appraises him like a steer at the county fair.

 

“That depends on your experience,” he laughs, as some of the other men shake their heads and stare at Stannis disapprovingly.  “Did you ever shingle a roof before?”

 

“No.  I was a banker.” Stannis admits, refusing to lie for a job. 

 

A few men in the crowd snicker, but most look at him with sympathy. 

 

“But, it can’t be that hard.  I’m willing to learn,” he adds hopefully.

 

He says it with more confidence than he feels, but he does want to preserve the last shreds of his dignity.  He _was_ a successful professional after all ─ well educated and well-bred ─ not like these men.  He doesn’t belong here, but nonetheless, he is forced to beg for a job like stray mongrel begging for scraps.

 

“Yes, I suppose anyone can do it,” the foreman replies, his smile fading.  “but you don’t know how, and I need experienced men.  I’m sorry.  I can’t use you.”

 

Stannis swallows, his failure a lead weight sinking to the bottom of his gut.  He can’t believe that this man could dismiss him as easily as brushing away a fly!   He watches in a daze as the rest of the crew are selected and begin climbing aboard the truck.  He can’t return home empty handed.  What will Selyse say?  She will be angry, and rightfully so.  He can’t bear to think of the disappointment in Shireen’s eyes when she realizes they will have beans again for supper.

 

“Please, I really need the job,” he hears himself pleading, failing to mask the desperation in his voice.

 

As the last of the chosen men pile onto the back of the truck, and the others turn away dejectedly, the foreman climbs down and stands facing Stannis.  He is shorter by a full two inches, but judging by his muscular build, Stannis figures the man outweighs him by at least ten pounds.  From the flecks of silver sprinkled throughout his hair, Stannis thinks he is about seven or eight years his senior.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“Stannis.  Stannis Baratheon.”

 

Stannis straightens his posture.

 

“I’m Mr. Seaworth,” the man growls, stepping closer.  “I can’t use you today, Stannis.  Come back tomorrow and we’ll see if I have anything for you then.”

 

Unaccustomed to being dismissed so easily, Stannis is taken aback.  A sensation between nausea and excitement swirls in his gut, which he chalks up to nerves.  Seaworth seems like a decent man, but a little intimidating.   He turns abruptly before Stannis can argue and leaves him sweating in the hot sun, watching him climb into the cab of his truck.

 

Seaworth cranks the engine, but before the truck rolls away, his eyes wander over Stannis once more.  Stannis feels light-headed, from the heat and lack of a decent breakfast.  He’s also confused by what has just happened.  Seaworth has asked him to return, even though he rejected him.  Was he serious about wanting to hire him, or was he merely toying with him?  Stannis frowns.  His initial impression of Seaworth is not of a man who would play games with another man’s livelihood.  Yet, there was something odd in the way he looked at him. 

 

Stannis knows that the prudent thing to do is to seek employment from some other foreman.  Any self-respecting man would, and yet Stannis also knows for certain that he will be standing in this very same spot come morning.

 

~~~

 

Davos Seaworth tries to lie still in his four-poster bed.  His wife Marya sleeps soundly beside him.  It is after midnight and he will be up before the dawn, but sleep will not come.  Yesterday was a busy day of overseeing construction on a new row of boarding houses.  They are needed to house workers who will be flooding into the city for jobs, so he has to get them up fast. 

 

Next week, he will start the biggest construction project of his life ─ building the new city hall.  It’s all part of Tom Pendergast’s ten-year plan.  Boss Tom has been awarded a huge contract through the new Works Progress Administration, to improve the city infrastructure ─ roads, waterworks, and municipal buildings.  Davos will be one of dozens of contractors supervising crews to tackle this massive project.  It will provide hundreds of men with jobs for years to come.  It is a weighty responsibility, but Davos is grateful for it.  He needs the income, with six boys and a seventh on the way. 

 

He could understand his sleeplessness, if his mind were consumed by plans for the upcoming WPA project, but that isn’t the cause.  For no reason that he can explain, the subject that captures his thoughts and leaves him unable to sleep is a man he’s only seen once ─ Stannis Baratheon.

 

All day, thoughts of Stannis Baratheon have drifted unbidden into his consciousness ─ his arresting blue eyes and his clean-shaven jaw, and the way that he’d straightened his shoulders when Davos stood in front of him.  Stannis is tall, and too thin for his height.  Davos could tell instantly that he’d fallen on hard times.  Yet, there is a stubbornness in Stannis’ manner ─ a defiant attitude that he finds both irritating and strangely captivating. 

 

He’s found men attractive before and feels no shame in it.  He likens it to admiring a work of art ─ beauty that can be appreciated from afar.  He doesn’t feel a need to get closer very often, though when he does he feels no shame in that either.  These are rare encounters, always brief, and discrete.  He’d experienced something unexpected staring at Stannis today.  The ferocity of his attraction had unnerved him.  He knew instantly that he wanted to do more with Stannis than admire him from a distance.  This was no back alley liaison with a young hustler; this was a public meeting in broad daylight.  Nevertheless, Davos was convinced when their eyes met for the first time that the signs were there.  He’d wanted to possess Stannis with an intensity that made his breath quicken and his groin flood with heat.  His instinct told him that Stannis felt it too, but how could he know for sure?

 

Stannis had been an important man once.  Davos could tell by his formal demeanor, and by his unflinching gaze.   Like so many other, formerly important men, Stannis was now forced to beg for work from men like Davos.  Davos has never been to college.  Born into the working class, he has made the most of what he’s been given.  He’s never had the advantages that men like Stannis have.  Davos doesn’t hold it against any of them though.  Most of them didn’t deserve what happened to them when the bottom dropped out of the economy and the country suddenly didn’t need so many bankers.  Stannis didn’t ask to be put in that position, any more than Davos had asked for his, but here they were.  Davos has never supervised a banker in his life, and Stannis admitted he knew nothing about manual labor.

 

Davos has also never become aroused by the power that came with his job before, but then he’s never met a worker that captured his attention like Stannis.  Part of it is sexual attraction; Davos understands that much, but it is more than that.  Thoughts of holding such authority ─ of exercising absolute control over a proud man like Stannis ─ make Davos’ palms sweat.  Contemplating it makes his cock begin to harden, despite his best efforts not to indulge in such fantasies. 

 

Davos thinks he should feel shame in harboring such a desire, but there is something in the way that Stannis looked at him, that makes him think he might just enjoy it too. _How could anyone make such an assumption from a single glance?_  

 

Davos takes a deep breath and rubs his eyes, willing himself to dismiss Stannis Baratheon from his mind.  It is a poor time to be distracted by the idea of such an improbable relationship.  He will never get to sleep if he doesn’t let go of this ridiculous preoccupation. 

 

Frustrated, he slips from beneath the covers, careful not to wake Marya.  A smoke on the porch will help him to relax.  In the morning, he will decide what to do about Stannis Baratheon.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not planning on posting a chapter every day, but I forgot that I wanted to post the first two to get it started. So here you go - chapter 2 a day later!

 

Stannis arrives as the first blush of pink kisses the sky.  The late spring air is already warm, with no breeze to clear away the dust.  Stannis paces restlessly as he watches for Mr. Seaworth’s truck.  His palms are sweaty and he rubs them against his trousers to dry them.  He hasn’t slept well, between his anxiety and the persistent pangs of his empty stomach.  Selyse called him a fool for giving half of his supper to Shireen.  She insisted that he needs his strength for work and the two of them can make do with less, but it is his duty to provide for his family.  Shireen is a sickly child and he wants to make sure she doesn’t relapse.  Yesterday, she had enough to eat, but if he doesn’t get paid today, he doesn’t know what he will do.

 

Walking home yesterday, he’d learned some news that has given him hope.  He’d seen a newspaper littering the sidewalk outside an abandoned cafe.  The front-page headline announced the promise of new construction jobs in the months to come.  Stannis knows he must speak to Mr. Seaworth about it as soon as possible.  He knows he can do the work.  He is as able-bodied and determined as any man here, he just needs to be given a chance.

 

Stannis’ heart leaps when he hears the sound of an engine and sees Seaworth’s truck pull up.  A dozen men immediately gather around, but Stannis pushes his way to the front.  Seaworth steps down from the cab and Stannis can tell instantly from his expression that something is wrong.  He reluctantly meets his eyes before motioning for him to step aside from the others.

 

“I know I asked you to come back, but I still need experienced men.  I think you should talk to one of the other foremen.  There are more than just me hiring crews.”

 

“Wait!”

As Seaworth turns away, Stannis grabs his arm and receives a scathing look.

 

“Don’t do that again,” Seaworth reprimands, shrugging off his hand.  “There isn’t anything more I can do for you.”

 

“You led me to believe that you would give me a chance,” Stannis argues desperately.  “The newspaper said that workers would be needed for months.”

 

“Those jobs are for construction workers, not bankers.  I never made any promises.  Now off with you.”

 

Stannis knows he should do as he is told, but he thinks Seaworth has kind eyes, despite his harsh words.  For some reason, he suddenly can’t imagine working for anyone but this man.  He feels bound to Seaworth in some inexplicable way.

 

“Please,” he begs the foreman for the second time in two days.  “I have a family.”

 

“Every man here has a family.”

 

“I have a young daughter ─ she’s been ill.”

 

“There is nothing I can offer you, Stannis,” Seaworth says, unwavering as he stands before Stannis with his arms crossed.

 

Stannis’ lowers his eyes and whispers hoarsely.  “I’ll do anything you ask of me.”

 

Seaworth is silent for so long that if Stannis wasn’t staring at his boots he would have thought he’d walked away.  Still, Stannis remains passive, afraid to look the foreman in the eyes and risk being dismissed once again.  When Seaworth speaks at last, his voice strikes Stannis as oddly strained, although he doesn’t sound angry.

 

“I’ll remember you said that.  Get on the truck,” Seaworth says simply.  Turning on his heel, he makes his way back through the crowd of men, and they part to make a path for him.

 

~~~

 

All morning Stannis works busily on the job site.  He’s been assigned the most menial tasks, those that require no skill: fetching lumber and barrels of nails, greasing tools, and sweeping up sawdust.  These are the jobs usually given to boys, who aren’t yet capable of performing the duties of a grown man.  Stannis finds it humiliating, but he won’t complain.  It is honest work and he will be paid a day’s wages.  If he proves himself a hard worker, perhaps Seaworth will keep him on and he will eventually save the money needed to make it to California. 

 

The foreman hasn’t spoken to him all morning, though Stannis sees him around, supervising the men laying shingles on the roofs of the newly constructed houses.  It isn’t until noon, when the men are sitting around on empty barrels and crates eating their lunches out of paper sacks, that Mr. Seaworth finds Stannis again.  He is standing by the well, sipping water from a tin cup tied to the pump handle by a string.  The foreman is carrying his own lunch in a tin pail, and for the first time Stannis notices that he is missing the tips of his fingers on his left hand.  The injury makes the man seem even tougher than he already appears to be.

 

“You should eat your lunch now.  There won’t be another break until quitting time,” Seaworth tells him.

 

Stannis finishes his water and returns the cup.

 

“I’m not hungry.  If it’s all the same to you I’d like to learn how to shingle a roof, if you’d show me.”

 

“You’ve got nerve, asking me for a second favor today.  Why didn’t you ask one of the other men?”  Seaworth responds abruptly, although Stannis thinks he detects a glimmer of amusement in his brown eyes.

 

Stannis’ cheeks flush with heat, as he feels he is being mocked.  Seaworth knows damned well that he is too embarrassed to ask one of the other men.  The foreman has seen him grovel already, so it doesn’t really make a difference at this point.  Still, his rejection stings, especially when Stannis only wanted to earn his approval.  He turns to leave when Seaworth stops him.

 

“I didn’t say no, but you need to learn to ask respectfully.”

 

His tone rubs Stannis the wrong way.  His throat tightens, but he stops himself from arguing.  He _has_ been respectful.  It is almost as if the boss is baiting him, letting him know who is the master and who is the servant.  In a way it feels familiar, almost as if he is working for Robert again.

 

“Yes, Sir,” he manages to reply between gritted teeth.

 

Seaworth studies him a moment and then reaches into the pail he is holding and pulls out an apple.  He tosses it to Stannis without warning.

 

“Eat that.  I don’t want you passing out on the job.  Follow me,” he orders, grinning.

 

Stannis obeys, and takes a bite of apple while he trails his supervisor to the closest house undergoing construction.  Seaworth halts at the foot of a ladder, and trades his lunch-pail for a nearby canvas tool belt.  Stannis is amazed at how agile the older man is as he quickly ascends the ladder and motions for Stannis to do the same.  Stannis hurriedly finishes his apple and tosses away the core.  He climbs the wooden rungs carefully, much more slowly than Seaworth.  By the time he arrives atop the slanted roof, the foreman is near the peak, sitting casually with his knees bent to prevent him from sliding downward.

 

Stannis joins him, kneeling on the wooden roof.

 

“As you can see,” Seaworth begins, holding out his maimed hand.  “I tangled with a saw, and now I can’t shingle as well as I used to, so I’ll let you do the work.  Grab a nail from my belt.”

 

Stannis does as he is told, leaning in close to search for the pocket with the nails, as Seaworth’s eyes follow his movements attentively.   He suddenly feels nervous, as if he is a student about to give a speech in front of his teacher.   He finds a nail and fumbles it, nearly dropping it, but pinches it between his thumb and index finger before it falls.  He looks up to see his instructor smiling, unmanning him yet again.

 

“Grab a shingle from the pile over there and place it on top of one that’s already been fastened.”

 

Stannis positions the shingle and kneels again as Seaworth hands him the hammer.

 

“You were right, it isn’t difficult, but it takes practice.  Hold the nail steady and hammer it straight.”

 

Stannis hunches down and steadies his hand, but with Seaworth hovering over him he loses his concentration, and the hammer drives the nail off center, bending it.

 

“You’ll have to yank that one out and start over,” Seaworth scolds.

 

_Obviously._   Stannis holds his tongue as he wrenches the bent nail out, and reaches for another.  This time, he is determined to succeed, but before he can begin, the foreman reaches around him, and places his undamaged hand over his own.  Stannis feels the strength in his grip, his skin calloused and warm as he molds his hand properly to secure the nail.

 

“Drive it in clean and hard, two sharp strokes is all it should take.”

 

Stannis’ temples throb as he struggles to focus, suddenly aware of the intense heat of the noonday sun, magnified by the closeness of Seaworth’s body.  As if sensing his discomfort, the foreman sits back on his haunches, allowing Stannis room to work.  He tenses and swings the hammer again, but misses the mark once more, this time striking his own thumb instead of the nail.

 

Stannis yelps in pain and curses, flexing his hand.  He examines the injured thumb more closely and determines that it isn’t broken, but it is already swelling and blood trickles from the damaged thumbnail.  Instinctively, Stannis licks the blood from the wound and sucks on it to stem the flow.  He slowly pulls the thumb from his mouth and blows on it to cool the sting.  He glances at Seaworth, expecting to find him laughing at his incompetence, but instead, he has become quite still, his face flushed, as if the heat of the day has grown too intense for him.

 

“I’m going to finish my lunch,” Seaworth says gruffly.  “I suggest that you get back to work.”

 

With that, he quickly disappears down the ladder.  Left alone, Stannis attempts to bandage his thumb with his handkerchief and wonders if he’s failed so miserably that this will be his first and his last day working for Mr. Seaworth.

 

~~~

 

Davos is halfway to his truck before he remembers that he’s left his lunch at the foot of the ladder.  It doesn’t matter, food is the last thing on his mind.  He needs privacy and a moment to cool off before any of the other men notice how flushed and tense he is.  They would think there was something wrong, and they would be right.  Although, he doubts that any man would guess the cause.  How could they?   It is beyond ridiculous that he has become embarrassingly aroused from teaching Stannis Baratheon to lay shingles.  His response had been so sudden and intense that he had to get away from Stannis immediately. 

 

Thankfully, most of the men have started back to work, and there is no one relaxing in the shade of the truck.  He climbs into the cab, ignoring the uncomfortable pressure below his belt, and runs his hand roughly through his thinning hair, as if to rub out the offending thoughts of Stannis.  Davos wonders how he’s let this happen. 

 

He’d done his best to ignore Stannis all morning.   Actually, he’d come close to convincing himself that he had hired Stannis because he wanted to help the man out, because he feels sorry for him.  When he realized that Stannis was lying about not being hungry, probably because he didn’t have a lunch ─ well, that only made Davos want to help him more.  He certainly had the best of intentions, but on closer inspection he knows now that his motives were less than pure, probably based on lust more than kindness. 

 

He’d relished the opportunity to get Stannis alone.  Then, he’d practically ravished him with his eyes while watching him work.   As soon as he’d seen those smooth hands, banker’s hands ─ he was lost.  He couldn’t stop thinking about what it would feel like to touch Stannis, and feel the contrast between them, Stannis’ long fingers against his shortened ones, his weathered skin against Stannis’ tender white flesh.  Then, he _had_ touched him.  When he’d molded his hand over Stannis’, it felt natural to guide him as only a more experienced man could, and he’d begun to think about other things he’d like to teach him. 

 

Davos’ pulse was already racing by the time Stannis struck his thumb, and then innocently stuck it in his mouth, never realizing how blatantly sexual the gesture was, and that it would make Davos’ cock jump at the notion of those lips wrapped around it instead.

 

_Fuck._   Davos stifles a groan, his unwelcome erection demanding attention.  He will not be caught jacking off in his truck like a horny schoolboy.  He forces his thoughts toward plans for the week ahead, and lists of tasks that needed doing ─ lots of lists.  He’s been having supplier problems, inventory shortages that he needs to track down.  He has more important things to worry about than bedding Stannis Baratheon.

 

After a few minutes, his trousers are slightly less tight, and his body has cooled sufficiently to allow him to return to work without provoking curious glances.  It is only then that he thinks about Stannis again, and vows to resolve his _problem_ once and for all. 

 

Firing Stannis would be cruel. Davos refuses to consider that as an option.  He could assign him to another crew, but he knows in his gut that Stannis would continue to occupy his thoughts, even if he wasn’t in his sight every day. 

 

Davos is convinced that there is only one solution.   If he can’t stop thinking about him and he can’t fire him, then he might as well fuck Stannis and get him out of his system.  It will take planning ─ to do what he wants.  He will have to bide his time and move carefully, but Davos feels better just knowing that he has made the decision to act.  With a little luck, Stannis Baratheon will be his soon.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the banging that was promised (note dubious con warning).

 

Stannis still can’t believe his good fortune.  Despite his ineptitude for any type of skilled manual labor, Mr. Seaworth has kept him on his crew for the new city contract.  He’d been able to buy new work clothes, and enough groceries to keep his family well fed.  Selyse even smiled when he’d told her the news, before warning him not to get himself fired.  He begrudgingly agreed that she had a point, and vowed to improve his construction skills as soon as possible.  It wasn’t as if he couldn’t master the finer points of putting up a building, it was the difficulty in finding someone willing to teach him who didn’t want to lord over him with their superior knowledge.

 

After giving him the good news and telling him to report to work at the city hall building site, Stannis has seen little of Mr. Seaworth.  It has been nearly two weeks since the two men have spoken.  Stannis doesn’t mind so much, since he is still trying to make sense of their last encounter on the roof.  Something happened that day that made Seaworth distance himself from Stannis immediately.  When the older man took his hand, there was an intensity between them, that familiar sensation between nausea and euphoria that Stannis doesn’t want to scrutinize too closely. 

 

Seaworth is a charismatic man, a natural leader.  Men listen to him, they like him, and they follow him.  Stannis has seen such men before.  Robert Baratheon was such a man.  Robert was a leader of men, and although Stannis was born into the same wealthy family, and is well mannered and well educated, he is not well liked.  When Robert was alive, Stannis always felt inadequate, living in his brother’s shadow.  He kept to himself because of it.  People who adored Robert, seemed to find Stannis standoffish and uninteresting.   His resentment kept him from earning his brother’s respect, and the respect of others.  Maybe that is the reason he resents Seaworth and at the same time craves his approval.  He reminds Stannis of his brother.

 

“Baratheon!”

 

Stannis is startled from his musings by Mr. Seaworth’s short bark.

 

“Sir?”  Stannis asks, although he feels his jaw clench every time he addresses him as such.

 

“It’s nearly quitting time and we’ll be starting work on the ground floor of the north wing tomorrow.  I want you to make sure there are enough bricks in that area, so we don’t have to transport them in the morning.”

 

“Yes, Mr. Seaworth,” Stannis replies, moving quickly to do as he is asked. 

 

Grabbing the nearest wheel-barrow, he loads it with bricks and makes his way from the back of what would eventually become the lobby, down a long corridor to the right.  The building is massive, and there are numerous rooms being framed and brick walls being laid.  After he’s gone some distance, the ever-present construction sounds of hammering, sawing, and men shouting, grow quiet.  This part of the building, where work has not progressed very far, is deserted this time of day.  Stannis adds his load to the stack of building materials in the corner, and returns for another.  After three trips, he is sweating from the exertion, but satisfied that the stock is now sufficient to supply the workers come morning. 

 

He is about to leave, when he looks up to find Mr. Seaworth standing in the framed doorway.  Stannis waits for him to speak, thinking that he has come to give him another assignment, but the man enters wordlessly.  Stannis immediately becomes uneasy under the foreman’s silent scrutiny.  There is something wolfish in his gaze that makes him acutely aware that despite being on the job site, they are very much alone.

 

“Was there something else you need me to do, Mr. Seaworth?” He asks anxiously. 

 

He wonders if he’s done something wrong but he can’t think what it could be.

 

Seaworth moves to within a foot of where Stannis is standing, so close that he can smell the faint scent of sweat, mingled with bay rum.  There it is again ─ that queasy little thrill in the pit of his stomach.  He swallows, his mouth having gone dry.

 

“Yes, there is, Stannis.  I can think of several things I need you to do.  You can start by unbuttoning your shirt.”

 

“My shirt?  I don’t understand.”

 

His eyes widen in confusion, anxiety increasing by the second.  What was the man playing at?

 

“I didn’t tell you to speak,” Seaworth snaps, before his tone softens and he locks eyes with Stannis.  “I want to see how thin you are.”

 

“Oh,” he replies numbly, as if that explanation makes sense to him.

 

He can’t argue with the man, he can’t face Selyse if he loses his job.  Suddenly it is all too clear that Seaworth has all the power and there is nothing he can do but obey his commands.  The helplessness of his situation should make his anxiety increase, but instead, he becomes inexplicably calm.  His apprehension gives way to a sense of anticipation.  He finds the idea of giving up control to Seaworth, strangely liberating. 

 

He slowly complies, first shrugging out of his suspenders, then tugging the tails of his cotton shirt from his trousers.  Every move he makes is closely monitored by the man in charge.  As he carefully unbuttons his shirt from top to bottom, baring his chest and stomach, he glances at Seaworth.  The man’s eyes have a shiny quality as if he is intoxicated, but Stannis smells no alcohol on his breath.

 

“Have you always been this thin?”

 

Stannis sucks in a sharp breath, startled when the older man touches his collarbone with the stubs of his fingers and traces a path along the hollow of his throat, and down his sternum.  He pauses, carefully considering each prominent rib as he devours Stannis with his dark eyes.

 

“No,” Stannis swallows again, sweat beading on his forehead.  “Money is tight.  I haven’t had steady work until now.”

 

Seaworth moves closer, his breath heavy on Stannis’ neck.  The forman rests his calloused palm against Stannis’ stomach.   Stannis is alarmed when his cock pulses in response.  His cheeks bloom red from embarrassment, and he quickly averts his gaze.   It has become quite obvious, even though he wants to deny it with all his being, that Seaworth’s unusual advances are sexual in nature.  Stannis is stunned, and ashamed that his body is responding with excitement, rather than disgust.

 

“But, now that I’ve hired you, you have plenty to eat,” Seaworth murmurs.

 

It isn’t a question, but Stannis nods silently.

 

“We have a pretty good arrangement don’t you think?” he continues, his fingers caressing Stannis’ skin.  “I help you and you help me ─ mutually beneficial.”

 

The tone is soothing, but there is an implication of quid pro quo, perhaps even a threat.  Stannis tries to think of an appropriate response, but Seaworth’s touch is too distracting. The forman’s hand moves lower, breaching the waistband of Stannis’ trousers.  His skin tingles from the heat of contact, and to his dismay, he begins to harden.

 

“I don’t know what you think ─ I─ I’m not a─ I have a wife,” Stannis stammers.

 

His mind is racing, startled by his own physical response as much as Seaworth’s shocking advances.

 

“As do I.  What we do with each other doesn’t concern them.”

 

Seaworth abruptly unfastens Stannis’ trousers and pushes them down, kneeling at his feet.  He makes quick work of Stannis’ under-drawers and removes his cock, now almost fully erect.

 

“Does your wife do this?”

 

Stannis screws his eyes shut, nearly biting through his tongue to muffle his cry of surprise and ecstasy, as Seaworth takes him into his mouth.

 

~~~

 

Davos’ eyes fall half closed with pleasure as Stannis’ cock rests heavy and throbbing on his tongue.  He knew Stannis would enjoy this, but he also knew it would require some ─ not so subtle, coercion.  No, _seduction_ was the better description.  He would not have forced Stannis, had it come to that, but he doesn’t really want to worry about that now.   Stannis is a grown man, capable of making his own decisions.  Everything is happening just as planned, and he means to enjoy every second of it.

 

Judging from the sounds Stannis is making as Davos inhales his cock, he is enjoying himself too, just as Davos predicted.  It is obvious that no one has ever done this for him before, and the thought of being his first makes Davos grow stiff with lust.  As he takes Stannis deeper, Stannis’ hand gropes the top of Davos’ head, and his hips jerk forward, forcing Davos to back off.

 

“Don’t grab me or I’ll stop,” he threatens, with a sly grin, his hand polishing the head of Stannis’ cock steadily while he says it.  “You don’t want me to stop do you?”

 

Stannis’ face is dark red, and stricken with guilt, but he shakes his head.

 

“What if somebody finds us?” Stannis gasps as Davos massages the length of him.

 

“Is that what you want?”  Davos teases, struggling to ignore the persistent pressure of his own desire.  “Do you want me to call the men in to watch me suck your cock?  Does that get you hot?”

 

“God─ no!”  Stannis cries, and yet, Davos must quickly squeeze the base of his erection hard, as he seems on the verge of coming. 

 

He will remember for future reference that dirty talk gets Stannis going.

 

“Whoa, not yet.  You don’t get to come until I say so,” he warns.

 

Stannis looks dazed, his eyes glazed over and he’s breathing hard.  Davos is unsteady on his feet, as he gets up and unfastens his own trousers.   His fingers fumble impatiently as he searches for a tin of petroleum jelly in his pocket.

 

“Turn around,” he commands in a hurried whisper, his cock so hard it aches. 

 

He has thought about fucking Stannis for weeks and now he is desperate for it. 

 

“I’ll try and prepare you but the first time can be painful.”

 

“Wait─ I’ve never done this!” Stannis gasps.

 

“I know,” Davos growls, tugging Stannis’ drawers down to expose his ass.  “Christ you’re beautiful.” 

 

Davos stops to admire Stannis’ perfectly shaped buttocks, caressing the pale flesh with his shortened fingers.  He’d never wanted a man more in his life.  He carefully coats his crimson member with lubricant and dips his fingers back in the tin for another dollop.

 

“Brace yourself against the wall,” he instructs with difficulty, his throat as rough as sandpaper.

 

Stannis wordlessly complies, placing his palms against the cool brick, his shoulders tense.  He hangs his head as if resigning himself to the act.  Davos slips two greased fingers inside Stannis’ tight hole, causing him to hiss and clench.

 

“Relax,” Davos soothes, moving his fingers in and out to familiarize Stannis with the sensation.  “Trust me.”

 

He thrusts his fingers in again, probing for that hidden spot to alert Stannis to the fact that there is pleasure to be found by the recipient as well.  He is rewarded by a sharp gasp and a moan as Stannis’ hips buck against his hand.  That sound destroys the last of Davos’ patience.  He guides his cock to Stannis’ entrance and buries himself with one forceful push.

 

“Christ!” Stannis cries, his fingers clawing the wall.  Davos isn’t sure whether it’s a cry of pleasure or pain, but he is too far gone for it to matter.  He begins fucking Stannis like a man possessed.  Stannis is so impossibly tight and hot, and the physical sensation of it, coupled with the knowledge that he is in control ─ that he is Stannis’ first ─ intoxicates him like a drug.  Davos is nearly dizzy with it.  He wishes he could take Stannis naked, run his fingers along his bare shoulders and back, but that will have to wait for another time.  Stannis is right, there is a chance that they might be discovered and so it isn’t prudent to prolong this encounter.  What he is doing with Stannis might be socially acceptable in another time and place, but here and now it is illegal.  That thought makes his hips move with renewed urgency, and the persistent tingling in his balls signals that he’s getting close.

 

“My given name is Davos,” he pants, grunting with each steady thrust.  “I want you to say it when you come.”

 

Stannis is relatively quiet through all of it, but when Davos reaches around his thigh and begins roughly tugging on his stiff cock, he releases a long sigh that carries Davos’ name with it.  Davos feels Stannis pulse in his hand as he comes, which pushes Davos past the breaking point.  Davos senses the impending rush of his release, just before his body stills and he climaxes with the sharp crack of an exploding stick of dynamite.   His vision blurs as he collapses against Stannis’ back, causing the younger man’s knees to buckle from the weight.

 

Both men manage not to fall to the ground however, and Davos straightens, still breathing heavily.  He waits a few moments until his head clears and his body begins to cool.  After he catches his breath, he removes a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes himself.  He glances at Stannis, who has quickly pulled up his trousers and buttoned his shirt.  He looks disoriented and subdued. 

 

Davos’ chest tightens with the realization that Stannis belongs to him in every way now.  The thought energizes him, but more surprisingly touches his heart as well.  He thinks he should ask Stannis if he’s okay, but he isn’t certain he wants to know the answer, so he doesn’t.

 

“No one will know, except the two of us,” Davos says reassuringly.  “I won’t put us at risk of being caught, but I want this to continue.  Do you understand?”

 

Davos thinks he detects a flash of defiance in Stannis’ blue eyes.  He raises his chin, and for a moment, Davos expects an argument, or perhaps an admonishment for his improper behavior.  But, Stannis soon lowers his eyes and his voice is quiet when he finally answers.

 

“Yes, Sir.  Will there be anything else?”

 

Relieved, Davos shakes his head.  Stannis nods curtly, brushing past him, when Davos touches his arm.  He doesn’t really feel right leaving it like this.

 

“Get here early tomorrow and I’ll teach you how to pour concrete and lay brick,” he says encouragingly. 

 

He wants to make Stannis sees the value in their relationship, that he isn’t just using him for his own pleasure.

 

Stannis does perk up a little at that.  He doesn’t smile, but his blue eyes search Davos’ face for signs of a catch, and when he sees nothing dishonest there, he relaxes his jaw.

 

“I’ll be here bright and early,” he promises, before turning his back.

 

Davos watches him walk away, his lust momentarily sated, but he has a nagging suspicion that he hasn’t gotten Stannis Baratheon out of his system just yet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obviously what Davos did qualifies as sexual assault, but this is a smut fic so don't yell at me :) In that time period nobody would be filing a claim for workplace assault, and especially not between two guys. Unlike the show, I will deal with the consequences and both men will be doing some heavy soul searching about what just occurred. Stannis is discovering some things about himself and Davos is too.


	4. Chapter 4

Stannis is lying on the bed staring at the peeling plaster on the ceiling.  Selyse is putting Shireen to bed in the other room.  He knows that his wife senses something is wrong with him, after he returned home from work.  He is still experiencing discomfort from the way Davos ─ he thinks of him by his given name after their intimate union ─ treated him so roughly.  He winced in pain earlier, when seating himself on the hard, wooden dining chair.  Selyse gave him a look, but had the good sense not to question him about it in front of Shireen.  He has also been unusually quiet this evening, asking Selyse to read to Shireen, a task he enjoys doing, so that he could be alone with his thoughts.

 

His emotions are a tangle that he hasn’t been able to unravel.  He feels guilty for allowing himself to be used in such a degrading manner ─ behaving no better than a common whore.  Davos uses him for sex, and in return he gives him a steady job with the promise for advancement.  Is that not the very definition of prostitution?  Stannis also knows that a part of him enjoyed it ─ and this makes him feel guiltier still.  He’d climaxed after all, hadn’t he?  Under Davos’ strong hands he had come harder than he could remember, since he was a young man prone to having erotic dreams.  Doesn’t enjoying an illegal act, and the fact that he did not resist, make him complicit? 

 

To his regret, he realizes that even now, he feels some small sense of pride.  Davos has chosen him.  For once in his life someone wanted him.  Or is he fooling himself?  A knot tightens in his stomach as he considers the idea.  What if Davos was using sex as an act of humiliation designed to belittle him?  After all, he’d teased him and asked if he’d wanted the men to watch.  Was Davos playing some twisted game?

 

Stannis closes his eyes.  His head aches from thinking about it.  He wishes he could sleep.  He hears the creak of the floorboard next to the bed signaling the arrival of his wife.

 

“Are you going to tell me what happened today?  Did you injure yourself?  You know that you can’t afford to miss a day of work.”

 

Stannis opens his eyes and releases a heavy sigh as Selyse peppers him with questions.  He knows she’s more concerned with his job than with his physical well-being.  He doesn’t blame her, he has been a disappointment as a husband.

 

“I’m fine, Selyse.  Just a little sore.”

 

“I could draw a hot bath if you’d think it would help.”

 

Selyse sits on the edge of the bed and studies him closely.

 

Stannis experiences a fresh pang of guilt.  Selyse is his wife.  Whatever their differences, he’s made a vow to be true to her.   He has betrayed her in the most unseemly manner possible.

 

“I know that look, Stannis.  You’re keeping something from me,” Selyse snaps, as if reading his mind.  “I’ll not abide you keeping secrets.”

 

How can he tell her?  The truth will disgust her and she will use the information to shame him, like she uses all of his other failings.  Still, he has never been successful at hiding anything from her.  She will ferret out the truth eventually.  He may as well be done with it now.

 

“Mr. Seaworth took me aside at the end of the day.  It seems that he wanted me to do something for him.  He made advances,” Stannis explains vaguely, unable to meet Selyse’s gaze.

 

“What sort of advances?  You’re not making sense.  Say it plainly, Stannis.”  Selyse demands, frowning.

 

Stannis’ cheeks warm from embarrassment.  He looks up at the ceiling, anywhere but at Selyse.  He exhales the breath he’d been holding.

 

“He touched me.  He wanted ─ we had intercourse,” he blurts out in a terse whisper.

 

There is an awkward silence that goes on for so long that Stannis lowers his eyes to look at Selyse, wondering if she’d heard.  Her face tells him that she has.  All the emotions he’d imagined: disgust, anger, confusion, disbelief, are reflected in her countenance.

 

“Mr. Seaworth is a degenerate?  I can’t believe it!  Are you one too?!”

 

She shakes her head as if trying to fling away the filthy images her mind has conjured.

 

“You must have done something to make him think─”

 

“Lower your voice!” Stannis hisses.  “Don’t you think I’ve asked myself the same questions?  I didn’t do, or say, anything that would lead him on.”

 

“Why did you agree ─ if you didn’t want to?”

 

Selyse begins to pace, unable to contain her agitation.  Her long, white, cotton nightgown flows behind her thin body, reminding Stannis of a ghost hovering over the floor.

 

“He made it quite clear, or at least strongly implied, that if I were to refuse, I could lose my job.”

 

“Why did he choose you out of all the men?  He must have suspected you are of the same persuasion.  I mean, I’ll admit it now ─ I’ve harbored my own suspicions.”

 

“What?! How could you think such a thing?”  Stannis is incredulous.  “You’re my wife!  We produced a daughter.  I’ve never failed to do my duty with you.”

 

“Now it is you who need to lower your voice, husband.”  Selyse admonishes in a terse whisper.

 

She sits on the bed again, her eyes meeting Stannis’.  Her anger has gone and she appears almost relieved.  Her lips curve into a slight smile.

 

“It always seemed just that ─ duty.  You never seemed to enjoy it.  Men are disgusting pigs, always wanting sex ─ only you never did.  I thought it was me.  I was too plain for you.”

 

“You never seemed to enjoy it either.  I thought that I wasn’t appealing to you, or that I was doing it wrong.”

 

Selyse shrugs.

 

“Maybe we don’t appeal to each other.  It didn’t seem as important when we lived in New York and there were other distractions.”

 

She lowers her voice even further, her eyes narrowing.

 

“You didn’t answer my question.  Did you enjoy it with Mr. Seaworth?  I’m not saying that it is proper for two men to engage in such behavior.  I’m simply curious.”

 

Stannis’ face flushes hot.  He doesn’t want to discuss this with her.  He doesn’t want to know the answer.  He tells her the truth, as far as he knows.

 

 “I don’t know.  I’ve never done anything like it before.”

 

That part was true at least.  But he’d considered it hadn’t he?  When he was younger and preoccupied with lustful thoughts.  When he’d seen a man walking alone late at night on a dark city street and he wondered if he might─ 

 

“I don’t wish to discuss it further.  I’ve told you, and now we needn’t speak of it again.”

 

He turns on his side and pushes his head into the pillow to signal that the conversation is over and yet Selyse isn’t finished.

 

“Of course, if he asks you again you’ll have to comply.  You can’t afford to lose your job.  Unless it was completely awful for you.  It must have hurt if you’re sore.  Not that it doesn’t hurt for a woman the first time.   It wasn’t completely awful was it?”

 

Stannis closes his eyes, his temples are pounding.  Suddenly his entire body aches from the exertion and stress of the day.  He wishes he could block out Selyse’s dialog and go to sleep.  She isn’t even expecting an answer, she is just thinking aloud as she sometimes does.

 

“Even if it was completely awful you must still do your duty.  You managed with me all these years.  You can keep him satisfied until we earn enough to move to California.  You should be able to bear it for that long at least.”

 

“Go to sleep, Selyse.  Please.”

 

“You did the right thing by telling me, Stannis.”

 

He hears her cross the room to turn out the light before joining him in bed.  She lays on her side, facing away from him.

 

“Goodnight, Stannis.”

 

“Goodnight, Selyse.”

 

Stannis takes a deep breath and tries to relax, but while he tries to empty his mind, he can’t stop thinking about Davos Seaworth.

 

~~~

 

 

“Do you wish to discuss it?”  Marya, holds one hand against her back, wincing as she lowers her bulk into the porch swing beside Davos.

 

“I’m sorry, love.  I didn’t mean to wake you.”

 

This is the third night in a row that Davos has risen from their bed and escaped to the porch to smoke, Stannis Baratheon weighing heavily on his mind.

 

“I couldn’t sleep either.”  She rubs a hand over her belly.  “This one kicks harder than Matthos.  I am praying for a girl this time.”

 

“Girls kick too.”  Davos says, grinning.  “Maybe she takes after her mother.”

 

Marya smiles.  “Is it your gentlemen friend that troubles you, mon cher?”

 

Davos’ eyes grow wide, and he looks at Marya with amazement.  Her New Orleans accent has nearly disappeared after all these years, but she still calls him _mon cher_ when she is teasing him.  They’d met at his cousin’s house in the Quarter.  Davos had just returned from fighting in the trenches at Mons.  Marya was a serving girl, the daughter of the cook.  He’d fallen in love with her dark eyes and her silky, cappuccino-colored skin.  Feeling wealthy with his soldier’s pay, he’d meant to buy her freedom from indentured servitude, never guessing that she would agree to become his wife and follow him to Missouri. 

 

They’d made a new start together, building a business and a family.   Luckily, Marya is light-skinned enough to pass, which allows them to avoid awkward questions from their not so progressive-minded neighbors.  Davos chalks it up to his wife being from New Orleans, and having observed all manner of unique sexual proclivities, that allows her to not only accept his occasional indulgences with men, but to tease him about his gentlemen friends.  After all, she knows he can’t leave her for a man, even if he wants to, which he does not ─ it just isn’t done.

 

“How did you know?”

 

“You’ve been restless lately.  You’ve been smoking more than usual, and keeping to yourself in the evenings.”  Marya puts her hand over Davos’.  “Usually your mood improves after, but not this time.  Doesn’t he please you?”

 

Davos takes a long drag on his cigarette before tossing it away.  How can he explain to Marya when he isn’t sure himself?

 

“He pleases me, but I’m not sure that I please him.  It’s complicated.  He’s one of the men who works for me.”

 

Marya arches a curious eyebrow, then smiles.

 

“That sort of relationship can sometimes be exciting.”

 

Davos sighs heavily.

 

“I may have been too ─” he pauses, searching for the right word. “─ enthusiastic in my pursuit of a relationship with him.  I’m not entirely certain that he wanted it to go this far.”

 

“Hmmm.” Marya murmurs, thoughtfully.  “I believe you are worrying too much.  If your attentions are unwelcome, surely he would have refused you?”

 

Guilt colors Davos’ cheeks as he struggles to explain.  If he is so goddamned certain that Stannis wanted it as much as he did, then why can’t he shake off this fog of doubt?  He answers her honestly.

 

“He may not have been in a position to refuse.”

 

At that, Marya turns away and is silent for a few minutes before replying.

 

“This man seems to be in your thoughts more than others have been.  Do you care for him?”

 

Davos started.  Marya is always so perceptive.  He has never spoken to her of his obsession with Stannis ─ the need that consumes his thoughts, distracting him from his job and his family.  He assumes that it is mostly lust, but perhaps it went beyond that.  He does feel a connection to Stannis, a sense of responsibility for him ─ now more than ever.  Before he can answer, Marya continues.

 

“The only remedy is to ask him how he feels about it.  You’ll never solve anything by worrying, and you’ll continue to keep both of us up at night.”

 

Davos brings her hand to his lips, brushing them across her knuckles.

 

“You’re right as usual.  I’ll speak to Stannis tomorrow.”

 

Marya nods and takes a deep breath, then slowly exhales.

 

“Maybe you could thank me by rubbing my feet the way you used to when I is pregnant with Devan?”

 

“Of course, my love.”  Davos answers with a grin.

 

He drops to his knees and takes a swollen foot in his hand.

 

Marya sighs contentedly as Davos goes to work.

 

“I like the name, Stannis.  I think I should like to meet the man that keeps my husband up nights worrying about what he thinks of him.  You should invite him for dinner one evening.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Davos steps out of the cluttered office trailer, squinting as his eyes adjust to the bright sunlight.  He’s just been looking at the account ledgers and he can’t make much sense of them.  His reading skills aren’t the best, but the invoices are all there.  He only knows that he is missing some supplies, some tools and a few dozen bags of cement from the last delivery, but the books look accurate.  He has no idea what to make of the shortages, other than human error or a greedy supplier trying to make a quick buck.

 

He glances at a a group of men digging a trench in preparation for laying pipe, and his attention is immediately captured by the figure of Stannis Baratheon.  The cloud darkening Davos’ mood instantly lifts.  He had assigned Stannis to another crew that morning, one more suited to his developing set of skills, but he must have been needed for this job by one of the other foremen.  

 

Davos isn’t one to examine his own kinks too closely.  In fact, he doesn’t think he has many.  He has always been attracted to a shapely ass, male or female, otherwise his tastes aren’t that complicated.  Yet lately, he has become obsessed with watching Stannis perform menial tasks that a man of his class would rarely, if ever, perform.  The other day he’d been mesmerized watching him cart bricks back and forth from the supply area to the building site.  Before that it was stacking bags of cement mix.  Davos wonders if it is that perfect combination of sexual attraction and having authority over Stannis that makes his blood run hot every time he sees him performing manual labor.

 

At the moment, Davos finds the sight of Stannis using a shovel as stimulating as downing a shot of Old Taylor, producing the same slow burn spreading throughout his insides.  As he casually observes him, he marvels at how much Stannis has changed since he first met him.  He’s wearing proper work clothes, coveralls and sturdy boots.  His skin is tan, with a smattering of pink across his cheeks and forehead from too much sun.  Davos lets his eyes linger over Stannis’ body ─ still lean, but hard-muscled now from the daily grind of physical labor.  He takes a moment to appreciate the flexing of his biceps as he pries a shovel full of dirt from the trench and tosses it to the side, his skin glistening with sweat. 

 

Davos indulges his libido even further and thinks of a time a few hours from now, when the rest of the crew is gone, and his calloused hands will be free to roam over those firm muscles, his lips free to sample the saltiness of his skin.  He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly.  After he’d had Stannis that first time, he’d foolishly assumed that it would be a short-lived fling.  Instead, it has become a problem that isn’t going away. 

 

A sudden pinch of guilt tweaks his conscience.  It has been nearly a month since he’d promised Marya to have a talk with Stannis.  As the weeks passed, he’d found ample opportunities to fuck Stannis, but no time for a discussion of Stannis’ feelings about their _relationship_ ─ if it could even be called that.   Their couplings had been rushed and sweaty affairs, in the office trailer after hours.  Davos summoned Stannis when he wanted, and took him the way he wanted ─ from behind.  It was understood that he was in control, and Stannis willingly submitted.  Each time, Davos had found his own sexual release incredibly satisfying.  He made sure that Stannis always finished as well. 

 

He hadn’t heard any complaints from Stannis, before or after, but there hadn’t been many words spoken between them at all, good or bad.  He knew in his gut that Stannis is too uptight to agree to an arrangement such as theirs if he had the choice.  Davos has taken away the choice, truly believing that it was the best thing for both of them, though it was admittedly for selfish reasons.  The question remains, is Stannis relieved or resentful?  Davos can’t tell, because Stannis is a man who holds his cards close to his chest.  Worrying about it now isn’t going to solve the problem, because Davos’ guilt isn’t going away no matter what he tells himself.  He thinks that perhaps now is the time for him to make time to have that overdue talk with Stannis.  At least it will be a distraction from his supply problems.

 

It is nearly lunchtime, and Davos crosses the yard to speak to the crew.  The men continue to work, some digging even harder, trying to prove their worth in front of one of the bosses.  Stannis catches his eye briefly, but quickly looks away.  He knows better than to act too familiar with Davos in front of the men. 

 

“Hey fellas,” Davos says, loudly enough for the crew to hear over the thud of their shovels hitting dirt and gravel.  “Why don’t you all knock off for lunch.”

 

The men don’t need to be told twice.   Tossing their shovels aside they walk away, some lighting cigarettes and others pulling out handkerchiefs to wipe the sweat from their brows.

 

“Baratheon,” Davos calls to Stannis.  “May I have a word?”

 

“Yes, Mr. Seaworth.”

 

Stannis looks at him curiously and Davos thinks it’s because they haven’t eaten lunch together since that day on the roof.  He motions for Stannis to follow him, and they grab their lunches from the office storage room and head toward Davos’ truck.  Noticing the frown on Stannis’ face, Davos puts his mind at ease.

 

“It isn’t anything bad, if that’s what you’re thinking.  I just wanted to talk in private.”

 

“We never seem to do much talking when we see each other,” he adds with a sly smile as soon as they are far enough away not to be overheard.

 

“No,” Stannis solemnly agrees, refusing to meet Davos’ eyes as they walk. 

 

Davos sees that he has embarrassed him with his innuendo.  Stannis doesn’t like being teased, he’s learned that much about him.  Stannis is a man of few words, but when he does speak, he’s always honest and Davos admires him for it.  Stannis is a hard worker, and tough as any Davos has seen.  They’ve become more comfortable around each other working together these past weeks, and he’s come to enjoy teaching Stannis new skills.  It gives him a sense of pride that a man like Stannis values his expertise.

 

Davos wishes Stannis would trust him enough to tell him if something is wrong, but he’s also learned that Stannis doesn’t divulge much about what he’s thinking.  He knows what arouses Stannis physically, he has intimate knowledge of his body, but understands little about what is going on in his mind.  He wants to know if Stannis craves his touch as much as he longs to touch Stannis, but as the two men sit on the running-board of the truck to eat their lunch, he has no idea how to start the conversation.  He decides to begin with a less controversial subject instead.

 

“How is your daughter?  You said she had been ill.”

 

Stannis takes a bite of his cheese sandwich and swallows before answering. 

 

“Shireen is much better now that she has enough to eat every day.”

 

“Good,” Davos nods.  “I have six sons.  Marya is due with our seventh child soon.  I’m hoping for a girl this time.”

 

Stannis’ eyebrows lift in surprise.  “Most men only want sons.”

 

“True, but I think I’d like a little Marya running around the house.”

 

“Shireen takes after her mother.  She’s quite opinionated.”

 

Davos laughs, earning a look from Stannis. 

 

“I think maybe she takes after her father too,” Davos says.

 

Stannis doesn’t smile, but does offer a slight nod of agreement.

 

“Do any of your sons work with you?” he asks.

 

“My oldest boys, Dale and Allard, work part-time on another job site.  Mostly, I want my boys to study.  They’ll go to college.  I want them to be educated, so they can get good jobs ─ not like me.”

 

Stannis studies his face thoughtfully.  Davos detects a hint of something in his eyes that might be admiration.

 

“It seems like you’ve done pretty well for yourself,” Stannis says at last.  “I’m educated and I’m working for you.  The country is changing.”

 

“It won’t always be this way.  You’ll find your place again.  Men like you will always have the advantage over men like me.” 

 

Davos doesn’t say it with bitterness, he only wants Stannis to know the truth of it. 

 

“I dropped out of school to work at age eleven.  My sons will have the advantages that I didn’t.”

 

Stannis doesn’t argue.  He doesn’t say anything, but Davos can sense he is considering Davos’ point.  Davos finds this surprising and unusually satisfying, although it also produces a fresh pang of guilt.  As attractive as he finds him, he didn’t expect to _like_ Stannis, nor did he expect to care what Stannis thinks of him.  Because they are getting to know each other, it complicates things for Davos.  He wonders if Stannis is conflicted too.

 

Marya was right, now is the time he should ask Stannis what he thinks about what they are doing after hours.  Yet, he fears the answer.  In his heart, Davos knows that Stannis isn’t as open-minded as he is.  Maybe it’s best to wait, and introduce the topic at another time. 

 

Before he can come to a decision, Stannis interrupts his thoughts.

 

“After the trench is finished, the plumbing crew will begin to lay pipe.  How soon do you expect them to start?”

 

Davos takes a bite of apple and nods, answering between chews. 

 

“They’re scheduled for tomorrow morning.”

 

“Would you show me how?”

 

Davos stops chewing.  Maybe it’s his imagination, or maybe wishful thinking, but it’s almost as if Stannis says it like a come-on.  His blue eyes seem to offer an invitation.  After all, isn’t their relationship built on what they can do for each other?  Stannis must know that Davos will expect a favor in return.  He is convinced that he sees a trace of a smile move across Stannis’ lips, and his mind turns toward more carnal pursuits. 

 

“Meet me at the trailer after quitting time,” he orders, swallowing hard.  He doesn’t bother to disguise the desire in his gaze.

 

~~~

 

 Stannis enters the construction yard cautiously; a mild case of nerves causes him to keep glancing over his shoulder.  Earlier, one of the men had offered to give him a ride home.  He’d made the excuse that he had to see Davos about some tools he had borrowed.  It was plausible, but vague enough not to be easily discredited.  Still, he worries about what will happen if one of the men gets suspicious and decides to follow him.  The job site is deserted, but as he approaches the trailer, the butterflies in his stomach only increase.  Davos stands outside the door having a smoke.  Stannis considers the consequences of leaving before Davos sees him.   Is an opportunity to learn a new skill really worth prostituting himself once more?  Stannis thinks about the look in Davos’ eyes at lunch, when he’d asked for another favor, and he wonders if it’s fear or anticipation that makes his pulse quicken.

 

“It’s about time,” Davos says, tossing his cigarette aside as Stannis stops in front of him. 

 

He sounds angry, but Stannis knows he isn’t really.  It’s a role Davos enjoys playing when they are alone.  It shames Stannis to think he might enjoy it a little too, but he tells himself he has no choice, which puts everything in a different light.

 

“I had to make sure I wasn’t followed.”

 

He wonders why Davos isn’t opening the door.  Instead, Davos begins to walk across the yard toward the scaffolding that borders the ground floor construction.  Stannis is confused.  The trailer is the only area on the site that offers any privacy.  Does this mean that Davos doesn’t want to have sex this time?  He is disturbed that his first reaction is disappointment, and quickly decides that it is merely relief.

 

“Where are we going?” Stannis asks to Davos’ back as he trails after him.

 

Davos spins so fast that Stannis nearly bumps into his chest.

 

“The workshop, of course.  You wanted to learn how to fit and lay pipe didn’t you?”

 

Stannis thinks there is a secret behind Davos’ smile, his hawkish gaze making Stannis feel like prey.  He tries to shake the feeling.

 

“Yes, Sir.  I’d be grateful if you’d teach me.”

 

Davos likes when he calls him _Sir_ , and the sound of it no longer causes Stannis to grind his teeth.  In fact, Stannis has come to respect Davos as a mentor, and thinks that the formal address is appropriate to their relationship as teacher and pupil.  Davos doesn’t answer.  He turns back toward the skeletal building and Stannis follows him into the empty shell of the main floor.

 

The makeshift workshop is an unfinished room a few yards back from the main entrance.  There are several plywood tables set up on saw horses.  On them lie pieces of wood and pipe, as well as the tools necessary to cut them to size.  Sawdust and grease-stained rags litter the floor.  Stannis stands by a table which displays several lengths of pipe and miscellaneous couplings.  He reaches for one but Davos stops him.

 

“Not yet.  That’s for later.  There is something I need you to do first.”

 

“What is it, Sir?”

 

“The place is filthy.  I want you to clean it,” he demands.  “You can’t do quality work in a dirty work space.”

 

Stannis follows Davos’ eyes to the concrete floor.  He knows that there are boys whose job is to sweep up every day, but it is obvious from the mess that no one has cleaned recently.

 

“You want me to clean the floor?”

 

Stannis is surprised, and somewhat offended.  He thought that he’d progressed enough in his skills that such menial tasks were beneath him.  These days he is given the jobs that other men do, not those assigned to boys.  It seems as though Davos is trying to humble him once again.

 

“Is there a problem with that?” Davos challenges.

 

Stannis averts his eyes so Davos won’t read the irritation he tries hard to repress, and shakes his head.

 

“Good,” Davos says, sounding entirely too pleased.   He uncovers a brush and dustpan hidden under a rag, and Stannis wonders how he knew where to find them.

 

“Isn’t there a broom?”  Stannis asks, gazing at the long-handled brush skeptically; it was meant to clean the tables, not floors.

 

“It’s gone missing,” Davos answers vaguely.  “I guess you’ll have to get on your hands and knees. 

 

“Officially you’re off the clock,” he continues in a voice that strikes Stannis as much huskier than normal.  “I can’t make you, but I’d be grateful if you would.”

 

Suddenly Stannis realizes what Davos is doing.  This is about authority.  Davos is making it clear that he is in charge and Stannis has no choice but to comply with his demands ─ no matter how demeaning they are.  His face flushes with heat, partly from anger, but partly from something he recognizes as more carnal in nature.  Stannis hates being demeaned this way, but strangely, he also finds himself wanting to please Davos.  Deep inside, he realizes he needs Davos’ approval and he will do anything to get it.

 

Stannis nods and takes the brush and pan from Davos. He gingerly kneels on the hard floor near Davos’ feet.  He begins to lean forward to sweep, when Davos grabs him firmly by the hair and jerks his head back, forcing him to look up into Davos’ face.  Stannis gasps in pain and surprise, and the dustpan falls from his hand with a clatter as it hits the floor.

 

“It’s too hot in here,” Davos says softly, although his grip on Stannis remains firm.  “I think you should take off your shirt. 

 

Stannis’ heart is racing so fast he feels dizzy.  Has he misunderstood Davos’ intent in bringing him here?  He never imagined that Davos would want to take him, here, in a public space where anyone could walk in on them.  He is all too aware that his face is nearly level with Davos’ crotch.  He wonders if Davos wants him to do what Davos did to him that first time ─ take him into his mouth.  The thought makes him queasy, but he also feels the warm rush of excitement.  His breath catches, his eyes wildly searching Davos’ face for an explanation.

 

Davos’ face is flushed, and Stannis recognizes the raw lust he sees there, but as he locks eyes with Stannis, the older man’s expression softens.  Davos loosens his grip, and begins to rub the back of Stannis’ head soothingly. 

 

“Don’t worry,” he growls.  “You don’t have to do it if it bothers you.  I only want you to be comfortable working in this oven.  Some men do it, but you don’t have to.”

 

Stannis thinks that Davos isn’t just talking about his attire, and he feels the tension drain from his shoulders.  Davos isn’t going to force him, and yet the implication is clear.  _I can’t make you, but I’d be grateful if you would._   If he doesn’t follow Davos’ instructions, he will be a disappointment, a failure.  Davos wants him to obey orders, and he wants him to prostrate himself before him ─ partially naked.  It’s almost as if he’s doing penance. 

 

Davos is right, the heat in the semi-closed room is suddenly unbearable.   He swallows hard and unfastens the suspenders on his coveralls, allowing him to remove his shirt.  A part of him thinks he should protest, but instead, he obeys without speaking.  Stannis is certain now that he craves Davos’ approval more than he respects himself. 

 

He finishes undoing the buttons and shrugs out of his shirt, the sharp scent of his own sweat permeating his nose.  He wishes he would have had time to wash up more thoroughly before meeting Davos, but he’d been forced to make do with a quick rinse at the pump.  There is still dirt caked beneath his fingernails and smudged on his forearms, but Davos doesn’t seem to mind his filthy state, as his eyes roam appreciatively over his bare torso.  He starts to refasten his suspenders when he is stopped by a sharp protest from Davos.

 

“Leave them.  Take the coveralls off too.”

 

Stannis frowns.  If he removes them, his trousers are sure to get dirty, especially if he’s on his knees.  Selyse is sure to ask about it.  His cheeks grow warm at the thought of explaining all this to her.  Then to his horror, he realizes he is vaguely aroused. 

 

“─and the pants,” Davos adds, when Stannis is in the process of folding his shirt and placing it on a nearby table.

 

Stannis balks at this.  This is going to far.  If someone sees him, he will be humiliated.  The other men will mock him when they find out, and it could get him fired, or worse.  The job site is empty at this time of day, but Stannis knows that it’s possible for someone to return to retrieve a forgotten item, or a curious passerby to wander in unexpectedly. 

 

“We’re in an open area,” he protests, his voice sounding feeble to his own ears.  “I can’t work without trousers.”

 

“You’re right,” Davos says breezily, calling his bluff.  “It’s too risky, and besides it’s getting late.  I should probably be heading home.”

 

Panic stings Stannis’ chest like a swarm of bees.  The prospect of Davos abandoning him makes him feel strangely vulnerable and alone.  Davos seems to know this, and now Stannis knows it too.  He finds that he fears Davos’ leaving more than he fears discovery.  He must prove himself to Davos, and everything else is meaningless.

 

“Wait,” Stannis pleads as Davos turns to go. “I’ll do it.”

 

Stannis understands what Davos wants now, and that he is powerless to resist.  First he removes his work boots, leaning against the table for support; then, his hands move to unfasten his trousers.   He steps out of them and places them on the table with his other clothing, feeling Davos’ eyes watching his every move.  Dressed only in his boxers, Stannis retrieves the brush and dustpan and kneels once again on the hard concrete.  He begins to sweep up the sawdust and metal shavings, keeping watch for signs of any visitors out of the corners of his eyes.

 

“That’s it,” Davos whispers encouragingly.  “Do a good job of it.  The quicker you finish, the quicker we can get on with it.”

 

Stannis knows what the it is and it doesn’t have anything to do with teaching him about plumbing, but as he feels Davos eyeing him as he crawls about the floor half-naked, he begins to crave the touch of his steady hands.  He is almost looking forward to what comes next, his breath coming harder and faster, more from anticipation than exertion.

 

“Put your back into it, that’s a good lad.”

 

Stannis is starting to sweat, and his muscles are cramping from the constant reaching and pulling of the brush.  He is sore already from digging for hours earlier in the day.   He begins to hope that Davos will tire of this game sooner rather than later, when he hears him curse sharply under his breath and chances a look.  Davos’ eyes greet him with fierce intensity, and Stannis sees that Davos’ hand is slowly working at his crotch, stroking himself through his clothing.  Another flood of warmth bathes Stannis’ core.  He knows he shouldn’t want this, but his arousal isn’t going away, if anything it’s intensifying.

 

“Get up,” Davos orders, and Stannis can see his cock tenting the front of his trousers.

 

Stannis’ sore muscles protest as he rises and he can’t help wincing as Davos places a hand on his back and guides him to face the nearest table.  Stannis longs to stroke his own cock, but thinks that Davos won’t allow it.  He places his hands on the table in front of him as Davos settles himself close behind.

 

“You worked hard today,” Davos says against the back of his neck, his hot breath sending a shiver of pleasure down Stannis’ spine.  “Let me help you with those tight muscles.”

 

Davos’ fingers dig into his shoulder, firmly kneading their way toward his neck.  Stannis’ eyelids close and he hangs his head.  He sighs blissfully as Davos works his way across his back and tends to the other shoulder, his lips playfully brushing the nape of Stannis’ neck.  He is amazed that Davos’ unexpected touch can bring such pleasure.

 

“Salty,” Davos murmurs, licking the spot he just kissed.  “You need a fucking bath.  Someday I’m going to fuck you in the shower outside the latrine where all the men can watch.  I’ll get you on your knees sucking my cock.  Would you like that?”

 

Stannis groans, his senses overloaded from Davos’ hands on his flesh and the shameful images his words conjure.  His cock jumps to life and he can no longer resist the urge to stroke himself.  He can’t recall getting this hard in years.

 

“Yes,” he hisses, not even sure what he’s agreeing to as he grits his teeth and rubs himself hard through the cloth of his drawers.

 

Stannis gasps as Davos’ maimed hand digs into his lower back, twisting and prodding his flesh.  Davos’ gentle massage has turned rough but Stannis doesn’t mind, he’s on the edge now.  He knows it’s wrong but he needs Davos inside him as much as he needs oxygen to breathe.  Davos must sense it, because he wastes no time in tugging Stannis’ boxers down, and spreading him for entry.  He hears the clank of Davos’ belt hitting the floor a moment before Davos thrusts into him. 

 

Stannis’ mind goes blank as Davos takes him, hard and fast from the start.  He braces himself against the table, his forearms straining against the pounding he is receiving.  He bites his lip, lost in the pleasure and pain of it, until he feels Davos tense and make a strangled sound as he climaxes.  Davos leans heavily against his back as Stannis jerks himself toward release.  He is startled when Davos begins fingering him, probing the very place his softening member just vacated.  Davos is suddenly pressing on his prostate, and it’s like an electrical switch connected to his cock.  He is blinded by the force of it, staring vacantly as come erupts onto the table in front of him, the air leaving his lungs with a guttural moan.

 

Stannis’s arms turn to jelly as the fire in his belly cools.  He gently pushes Davos away from him so he doesn’t fall on the table face-first.  He is spent and sore and desperately craves a bath, but is surprised to find that he doesn’t feel as ashamed as he once did after he and Davos fucked.  Instead, he wonders how Davos feels ─ if he is satisfied.  He knows it is silly, but he is hoping for some sort of acknowledgement from Davos ─ praise, or thanks at the very least.  He has given Davos his body, his loyalty, and what was left of his dignity.  Stannis wants it to matter to Davos.  It may be his imagination, but he has begun to think that Davos might even care for him.  Davos’ silence is somehow more painful to Stannis than the truth about who he has become. 

 

Davos doesn’t speak at all; he merely tosses him a rag to clean himself, his expression giving no hint as to what he is thinking.  As the two men dress, Davos looks at Stannis thoughtfully.  Stannis thinks that Davos wants to ask him something, but he says nothing, and the moment passes.  Davos fastens his belt, glances around the room and frowns.

 

“Finish cleaning the floor before you leave.  The broom is just outside, under the scaffold.”

 

A lump forms in Stannis throat as Davos starts to walk away.  Was that it?  Stannis has never experienced the type of sexual pleasure he has these past weeks with Davos.  He didn’t know it was possible.  He isn’t proud of what he’s allowed Davos to do to him, and yet, he’s done everything that his boss has asked of him.  At the very least Davos could give him the praise that he so badly needs.

 

“One more thing, Stannis,” Davos says, turning to face him as Stannis holds his breath.  “Good job today.  Since it’s getting late, I’ll show you how to lay pipe tomorrow.”

 

As he disappears from view, Stannis releases a long breath, nearly falling to his knees with relief.  His job is secure, and Davos is pleased with him.  He is looking forward to telling Selyse a bit too much he thinks, but for once he isn’t going to allow himself to feel guilty about it.   A smile comes unbidden to his lips as he goes to retrieve the broom.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a long one, but the next will be short so it evens out. In this installment, you might say Stannis gets his groove back.

 

As the sun begins to burn away the early morning haze, Stannis works in an isolated part of the yard, prepping bricks for the next phase of construction.  The building is going up much faster than he could have imagined, with so many workers under contract.  It is an amazing sight that makes Stannis proud to be a part of it.  He should be content that he is a productive member of society once again, and that he is able to provide for his family.  However, Stannis is frustrated by his restless thoughts that keep returning to Davos Seaworth.  From where he works, he can see the crude frame structure of the manager’s offices at the center of the dirt yard.  Davos will be arriving soon and from this vantage point Stannis will be assured of a brief glimpse of him. 

 

To his dismay, he seldom sees Davos during working hours these days.  Davos rarely takes time out of his busy schedule to tutor Stannis on the finer points of skilled construction jobs.  Stannis knows that as a foreman, Davos is burdened with numerous responsibilities on a project of this size, but lately he’s begun to worry that there is something more to Davos’ absence than that.  It is almost as if he is avoiding him.

 

It has been two weeks since Davos took him, in the workshop.  They have barely spoken since.  Stannis doesn’t understand why this should bother him so much, although he fears that Davos may be losing interest in him.  He knows he should feel relief, but instead it feels like rejection, which implies that he enjoys their shameful encounters.  It weighs heavily on his conscience.  He’s done nothing to invite Davos’ sexual interest, but it pains him to admit that he’s done nothing to stop him.  He’s merely taken Selyse’s advice and attempted to view having sexual relations with Davos as doing his duty.  He made a bargain with Davos, as a condition of employment.  He did not ask for this, nor does he desire it.  If his body responds, it is merely an instinctive reaction to physical stimulation, that he has no power to stop. 

 

He tells himself this, though he knows it is more complicated.  The harder he tries to block out what is happening to him, it seems the more acutely his body responds.  Even now, the thought of Davos’ rough hands roaming over his bare buttocks, spreading him open, has him on the edge of arousal.  Stannis closes his eyes and tries to ignore the image, exhaling a long shuddering breath.  It won’t do to get a hard-on with nothing but a full day’s work ahead of him and no guarantee of relief at the end of it.

 

Stannis tries thinking of all the things he should do when Davos summons him ─ he should get angry, he should resist, or simply walk away.  Yet, he knows he will do nothing but surrender, and his damnable body will betray him every time.  Maybe Selyse was right, on some level he desires it, and unknowingly signals to Davos that he is receptive to such behavior.  If so, his whole life has been a lie, to himself and to Selyse.

 

The entire situation has left him frustrated and confused.  How should he react to being the object of desire by another man ─ his boss no less?  Davos has given him the acceptance and security he’s only ever dreamed of having, part father-figure, part passionate lover.  On the other hand, their relationship is so maddeningly wrong on so many levels, that he can’t rejoice in his good fortune, only curse himself for being weak and submissive. 

 

To make matters worse, for no reason that he can fathom, Davos’ need for him seems to have diminished.  He wonders if he did something to displease the man, or is Davos simply growing tired of the sex?  He should be relieved, his problem having resolved itself, but the idea that he is no longer wanted only makes him anxious.

 

Stannis returns to his work.  He crouches, stacking bricks into orderly rows, contemplating the reasons for Davos’ change toward him.  He wonders if Davos wants more from him.  Though he’s instructed him on various job-related tasks, Davos has done little to educate him on how to please him sexually.  In his mind, he often returns to their first time together, and how Davos took him into his mouth.  It was one of the most pleasurable experiences of his life, but Davos has never repeated the act.   He considers the idea that Davos might like him to return the favor, though he doesn’t have the courage to ask.  Should he try something new next time ─ if there is a next time?  Or would Davos reprimand him for taking the initiative? 

 

“Baratheon!  Are you deaf?  Why won’t you answer me?”

 

Stannis whirls at the sound of Davos’ voice.  He has been so lost in thought he didn’t hear him speak.  The sight of him, his rugged frame and warm brown eyes, causes that familiar thrill in Stannis’ stomach, much as it did the first time they’d met.

 

“Mr. Seaworth, I didn’t hear you.  I was preparing the bricks for─”

 

“Never mind that now.  I have another assignment for you.  I have to pay a visit to our concrete supplier and you’re coming with me.”

 

Stannis’ pulse begins to race.  He’s never been asked to go anywhere away from the job site with Davos.  It seems highly unusual, especially just the two of them.

 

“Why me?” he asks hesitantly.

 

Davos’ brows furrow and for a moment Stannis thinks he is angry, but when he answers his voice is calm.

 

“I think we should talk,” he says seriously.  Before Stannis can question him, Davos’ posture stiffens and he turns on his heel.

 

“Let’s go,” he says, offering no further explanation.

 

Stannis stares at him curiously for a few seconds before hurrying to catch up and falling into step beside him.  He doesn’t understand what this is about but perhaps it would be best to clear the air between them.  He feels a cold shiver run down his spine.  What if his fears become realized and Davos is finished with him?  He only hopes that when they return he still has a job.

 

~~~

 

“I need my order filled and I need it now,” Davos snaps, placing his hands on the counter and leaning forward menacingly.

 

“I’m very sorry, Mr. Seaworth, but we’re running low on ready mix this month.  The WPA has funded projects all over the state.  Cement is in high demand,” whines the short, balding man in dirty coveralls.  He takes a step back, away from Davos, and attempts a smile.  “Now if you’d like to offer more money, we might be able to accommodate you.”

 

Stannis thinks that Davos is going to leap over the counter and throttle the man.  He’s never seen Davos so angry before.  Usually he uses humor and reason to persuade men to agree with him, but now he is shouting.

 

“I’ve already paid top dollar!  In addition, by my calculations your last shipment is short a few dozen bags.”

 

“Surely, you’re mistaken, Mr. Seaworth,” he replies, frowning.  “I stand behind the reputation of my company.  I’m quite certain that you received every bag that you paid for.”

 

“If it’s all the same to you,” Davos’ voice grows eerily calm as he gestures toward Stannis.  “I’ll have my man here take a look at your books.”

 

Stannis’ eyes widen in surprise before he quickly composes his expression.  He attempts to look stern, giving Davos a supportive nod.  So, this is why Davos has brought him along!  He wants his financial expertise.  Stannis is flattered.   He feels in his element here, in an office rather than at a construction site.  He decides to hold his tongue for now and follow Davos’ lead.

 

“I’m sorry but I can’t allow that.  The company ledgers are private property,” the greasy little man argues, and Stannis can see beads of sweat popping out on his brow.

 

“Oh, you can, and you will allow it,” Davos snarls, again looking ready to punch the man.

 

Stannis reverses his position, deciding that it might be best to intervene after all, even if it makes Davos angrier.  If Davos starts a fight, the sheriff might be called and it won’t end well for either of them.

 

“Of course, we could petition the county judge for an audit,” Stannis interrupts, doing his best to appear authoritative.  “But that would take days, maybe even weeks.  The authorities would force you to shut down operations in the interim.  That would be very bad for business, I’m sure.”

 

An hour later they are heading back to the city with a truck full of cement.

 

“Well done, Stannis!  You put the fear of god into that little piece of shit!” 

 

Davos shouts over the roar of the engine, the wind from the open windows tousling his thinning hair.  He grins at Stannis as the truck bounces over the rough dirt road.

 

Stannis allows himself a brief smile in response to the foreman’s praise.  He feels relief that he hasn’t messed up, and flattered that Davos appreciates him.  Now, if he can only determine why Davos has been avoiding him lately. 

 

As if reading his thoughts, Davos slows the truck and turns down an even narrower dirt road, situated between fields of yellowed corn stalks, withered from the drought.  In the distance, Stannis spots a copse of trees.  The area is quite isolated, and Stannis knows that there is little chance of anyone happening by to observe them.  It seems obvious that Davos wants them to be alone.  Davos pulls off the road under the shade of the trees, and switches off the engine.

 

“I thought we might have our lunch here, before we head back to work.”

 

Stannis tries to read his expression, but Davos’ face doesn’t betray his thoughts.  Did Davos bring him here to have sex, or to tell him that it is over?  Either way, Stannis knows he needs to try something bold.  He isn’t secure enough to believe that Davos finds him indispensable because of his job skills.  If their intimate relationship is at an end, so might be his employment.  He needs to prove his worth to Davos ─ to rekindle his interest before it is too late, at least this is what he tells himself, dismissing the voice inside his head that wonders if he is more afraid of losing Davos’ affection than his job.

 

As Davos turns to exit the cab, Stannis places his hand on Davos’ upper thigh, giving it a tentative squeeze.

 

Davos freezes, his eyes instantly locking with Stannis’. 

 

“Did I give you permission to touch me?”

 

His words are accusatory, but his expression is more surprised than anything.

 

“No, Sir,” Stannis answers. 

 

He casts his eyes downward to Davos’ lap in deference, but keeps his hand in place.  He allows the silence between them to linger a moment before sliding his hand even further up Davos’ leg. 

 

“I’ve been thinking about the time we were together in the north wing.  The first time we...”

 

“What about it?” Davos asks, defensively. 

 

Stannis can feel him tense beneath his hand.  This isn’t going according to plan.  Davos continues to sound offended.

 

“Look, I told you how it would be when we started this,” Davos says.  “I gave you a good job and you knew what I wanted in return.  If you aren’t happy about the arrangement you can leave at any time, there isn’t anyone stopping you.”

 

At first Stannis thinks that Davos is angry, but on closer inspection his demeanor seems more subdued than hostile.  The hungry look that Stannis usually sees in his eyes when they are alone, has been replaced by something softer ─ a longing perhaps ─ as if he is asking Stannis for something more than just a business arrangement.  As he continues speaking, Davos’ voice becomes less assured.

 

“Anyway, I didn’t exactly have to ask you twice.  I knew you wanted it.  You just needed someone to give you permission.  I thought you might have even ─ liked it.”

 

His voice trails off and he seems to be holding his breath, waiting for Stannis to respond.

 

Stannis hesitates, sitting back a bit so that his hand is barely touching Davos.  He is confused.  Davos has lost his usual confident manner and is acting as if he feels guilty about what they’d done ─ or rather about what he’d done to Stannis.  Is he having second thoughts?  If he is, Stannis feels it is necessary to change his mind more than ever.  He hasn’t yet earned enough to make it to California.  Perhaps it is a form of prostitution, but he is still in no position to walk away from such a good opportunity.  No matter how much he’s come to accept ─ even to admire Davos ─ he can’t imagine that Davos would keep him on if their current relationship soured.  

 

And yet, Stannis wonders if he is only concerned about money, why have his trousers grown so tight in the groin area, since the moment he put his hand on Davos’ leg?   He feels the clammy sweat of anticipation tickle the back of his neck and decides that it is best not to think too much, and for once to simply act on instinct.

 

“You’ve been teaching me new job skills,” Stannis says, avoiding the larger question that Davos has posed as well as his own internal struggle, “but my knowledge is still lacking in _other_ areas.” 

 

Stannis lets his eyes drift once again to Davos’ lap, and his hand returns to more intimate territory.  Davos releases a shaky breath and Stannis can feel the heat of his body radiating against his palm. 

 

“I was thinking about when you used your mouth─”

 

Davos makes a sharp sound deep in his throat, and Stannis glances up, wondering if it is an indication of disapproval or interest.  One look at Davos’ face tells him it is the latter.  He knows now that he has made the correct decision.

 

“You want to do that?” Davos asks in a gruff whisper, his eyes desperately scanning Stannis’ face for an answer.

 

Want has nothing to do with it, he thinks.  He feels strangely compelled to continue.   He answers with a brief nod and swallows hard, suddenly anxious.  What if he does it wrong and Davos becomes angry with him?  But then he remembers how good it felt when he was inside Davos’ mouth, and his cock twitches eagerly.  He reasons it would be impossible for him to fail entirely at this.

 

He must have hesitated too long, struggling to decide if he should make the first move or let Davos take the lead.

 

“Get to it then,” Davos growls, forcing him to act.

 

Stannis’ hands feel numb and useless as he fumbles with Davos’ trousers, but he keeps at it until he has them undone and his shirt-tails pulled aside.  It is obvious from the prominent bulge right and center on Davos’ starched, white boxers that he is already aroused.  Stannis’ mouth goes dry as panic grips him.  The realization that he has never touched another man’s cock before, let alone Davos’ cock, hits him like a punch to his gut.  It seems ridiculous that this should make him nervous, given what he and Davos have done. 

 

But, then he remembers what matters most.  Davos wants _him_.  It is _his_ touch that has made Davos hard, _his_ body that Davos lusts after.  Davos could have his pick of the men, and he has chosen Stannis.  He recalls the words of praise Davos whispers behind his ear when he takes him.  _That’s a good lad.  Christ you’re beautiful._   The idea of being wanted, of being desired by this charismatic man, stirs something deep inside, which sends another ripple of excitement dancing through his belly.

 

Davos, obviously impatient with his continued hesitation, grabs Stannis’ hand and directs it to the tented area of his drawers.  Being a man himself, Stannis isn’t surprised by the heat, or the firmness of Davos’ erection; still, there is an unfamiliarity associated with touching another man’s member that is strangely erotic.  Stannis gives an experimental squeeze and Davos swears under his breath.  Closing his eyes, Davos shifts back against the seat.

 

Stannis isn’t sure he knows exactly what Davos wants, but he tries to picture what Davos did to drive him mad all those weeks ago.  His heart thuds in his chest as he frees Davos’ cock from his boxers.  It is an impressive sight right there in front of his face in broad daylight, dark red and swollen, the tip glistening wet.  Stannis grips the shaft where it emerges from the wiry hairs of Davos’ scrotum, tightly, but not too much ─ about as firmly as he would if he were about to jerk himself off.  Leaning forward he touches the tip of his tongue to the head.  Davos instantly swears again, and the fingers of his good hand painfully dig into Stannis’ shoulder.

 

“For fuck’s sake Stannis,” he gasps.

 

Stannis is light-headed, filled with giddy confidence as he watches Davos lose control under his touch.  He takes as much of Davos as he can manage into his mouth, allowing him to rest on his tongue a moment before tracing the vein under his shaft in one long stroke.  Davos’ moan of pleasure is like a song to his ears, and spurs him to do it again.  This time he sucks briefly on the head before releasing him, and is rewarded by another painful clutch of his shoulder. 

 

Despite the forbidden nature of the act, Stannis doesn’t find it completely repugnant.  The taste is slightly salty and a little bitter, but the heat and silky texture of Davos’ skin, and the substantial weight of his cock are surprisingly agreeable.  Stannis closes his eyes, and tries to ignore his own unexpected pleasure. Thinking too much about what he is doing causes his cheeks to redden with shame.  Once again, he is playing servant to Davos’ master, and his body accepts the position like a reward.

 

Pushing anxious thoughts aside, Stannis develops a rhythm, palming Davos’ thick shaft firmly while sucking the head as he would a lollypop.  When he needs a breath, he relaxes his jaw and caresses the underside with his tongue.  The only sounds are Davos’ guttural exclamations and the wet slap of skin against skin.  The air in the truck grows close and sticky from the heat of both men’s exertion.

 

“Jesus, that’s a good lad,” Davos croaks encouragingly.  “Just like that.”

 

It isn’t long before Davos’ hips rise off the seat, and he grasps the back of Stannis’ head, forcing him closer.

 

“More,” he grunts between labored breaths.

 

Stannis tenses and fights the urge to gag, his eyes watering as Davos’ cock contacts the back of his throat.  His teeth rake skin, causing Davos to hiss and loosen his grip.  Stannis pulls back, coughing and struggling to catch his breath.

 

“Like this,” Davos orders, his face red, his brow furrowed and beaded with sweat.  Placing his hand over Stannis’, he guides his movements, jerking his erection hard and fast.  “Open your mouth.”

 

Stannis obeys and Davos rests the head of his cock on his tongue as he shortens his strokes. 

 

Stannis hasn’t realized that he’s shut his eyes until Davos cries, “Look at me!”

 

Stannis eyes fly open to find Davos’ gaze glassy and luminous.  Stannis scrunches his eyes closed again as the first unexpected spurt of come pulses against his tongue.  Startled, he nearly closes his mouth, but quickly overcomes the impulse, doing his best to swallow the flood as Davos shudders through his climax. 

 

In a moment it is over, and Stannis is wiping his mouth on his sleeve as Davos collapses against the seat, sighing contentedly.  Davos swears incoherently under his breath and then goes quiet.  Studying Davos’ face, Stannis chest fills with pride, knowing that he is responsible for that slack jaw and smooth brow.  Davos’ eyes flutter open and he catches Stannis’ gaze.

 

“You’re going to be the ruin of me, you know that don’t you,” he says softly, a weak smile gracing his lips.

 

Stannis isn’t sure what Davos means, but he can’t think about it at the moment.  The pressure that has been building between his legs has turned into a major distraction.  He attempts to adjust himself in order to get some relief, but touching his stiff cock only aggravates the situation.  Davos’ stare falls to Stannis’ crotch and he arches an eyebrow, feigning concern.

 

“I suppose we’ll have to do something about that before we can get back to work,” he says in mock seriousness.

 

Grabbing a fist full of Stannis’ shirt, he pulls him closer so that their faces nearly touch.

 

For a moment Stannis thinks that Davos is about to kiss him as he stares deeply into Stannis’ eyes.

 

“You have the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen,” Davos murmurs.

 

Stannis doesn’t know whether Davos expects a response or not, but to his immense relief, Davos turns his attention to Stannis trousers.  He makes quick work of unbuttoning the fly and with no further preamble, gives Stannis a rough and ready hand-job that makes his toes curl.  Within a minute, Davos’ skilled fingers have worked him into such a state of arousal that he knows his orgasm is imminent.  By some miracle, Stannis manages to recover his handkerchief from his pants pocket just in time to catch the stream of jism that Davos ruthlessly milks from his aching balls.  He makes an embarrassing sound of pleasure and screws his eyes shut until the tremors subside.  In less than a minute, Stannis is sated and sore when Davos abruptly releases him.

 

Both men silently fasten their trousers and rearrange their attire to an acceptable state.  Stannis tosses his soiled handkerchief out the open window of the truck which earns him a chuckle from Davos.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll buy you a new one.  I suppose that was my fault it was ruined,” Davos says with a grin, starting the truck.  “No time for lunch now.  They’ll be expecting us back at the job site with this cement.  Not that I’m complaining.”

 

Stannis doesn’t say anything, keeping his eyes fixed on the dirt road as Davos drives, but he can sense Davos watching him.  A tentative optimism fills his heart and lifts his spirits.

 

“I meant what I said back there,” Davos says after they’d gone a couple of miles.  “You really helped me out with the supplier.”

 

Stannis nods curtly, but inside he is thrilled.  It feels good to know that Davos has confidence in him.  Today he has succeeded in making himself useful both professionally and personally.  His job seems secure for now.  The faster he can earn enough to move to the coast, the better.  He has done things with Davos that he isn’t proud of, and yet he isn’t as ashamed of himself as he thinks he should be.  It is wrong for him to feel so good about a relationship born out of the abuse of authority.  It is wrong for him to receive more pleasure from Davos that he does from his own wife.  What he does with Davos tarnishes their marriages and the it tarnishes his integrity.

 

“I also meant what I said about your eyes.”

 

Stannis shoots a look at Davos, but now he is the one staring at the road.  Stannis can’t tell whether he’s teasing him or not.  Was Davos starting to care for him more than as just a warm body to fuck?  Despite all his reservations, the idea that Davos cares for him, gives Stannis more hope than he’s had in years.  It shouldn’t matter to him so much, but it does.

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Davos taps his knuckles softly against the office door before entering.  He finds Stannis sitting at the desk, the late afternoon sun shines through the blinds casting strips of light across his face.  He looks up and the first thing Davos notices is those damned hypnotic blue eyes of his, which causes Davos’ heart to beat just a little bit faster.  The second thing he notices is that Stannis’ jaw is clenched more tightly than usual.

 

“That bad, is it?” Davos asks, already knowing the answer.  

 

A week has passed since he got Stannis moved to the accounting office, shortly after their trip to the supplier.  He wanted a man he could trust to go over the books for him, without the knowledge of upper management.

 

“You were right to be suspicious,” Stannis answers, his expression grim.  “Someone has been skimming money from the operation, shorting the building supplies and siphoning the extra cash to a private account.  They’ve covered their tracks well, but the numbers don’t add up if you look very closely.”

 

“And you did look closely.”

 

“I did what you instructed me to do.”

 

“Do you know who it is?”  Davos asks, keeping his voice low.  They are alone and most of the men have left for the day, but he can’t be too careful.

 

“No,” Stannis says, shaking his head.  “But, if you can get a court order for the bank records, I’m sure you can get the name of the account holder.”

 

Davos frowns as he tries to think of the best course of action.  This is turning out to be a much bigger problem than he’d anticipated.  Before he can voice his concerns, Stannis beats him to it.

 

“What if it’s Tom Pendergast?”

 

Davos raises an eyebrow.  Stannis is a sharp one, impressing him more each day.

 

“Boss Tom is too shrewd to be involved directly, but you can bet your ass it’s someone who works for him.”

 

“Why would he steal from his own project?”  Stannis asks, his scowl betraying his disgust for such a man.

 

Davos laughs and Stannis’ scowl deepens.

 

“You _are_ new around here,” Davos snorts.  “Boss Tom has a gambling problem, and a drinking problem on top of that.  He owes a fortune to the mob ─ at least that’s the rumor.  Officially he’s never been convicted of anything, but he’s as dirty as they come.  He owns this town and everyone in it.”

 

“Even you?”  Stannis asks.

 

Davos gives him a look.  There was that defiant attitude again, the gleam of suspicion in that fierce gaze that both infuriates and arouses him.  Davos knows he’ll get hard if he thinks about it too much.  He hasn’t asked Stannis for sex since that day in the truck.  Something has changed between them.  Davos has come to see Stannis as more of an equal now that he’s moved into an office job.  It doesn’t seem right to persuade Stannis to fuck if he doesn’t give his permission.  Davos knows this could be a problem.  His desire for Stannis hasn’t diminished, only his confidence that Stannis will submit to him without question.

 

“I asked you to look into it didn’t I?  Would I have done that if I was one of them?”

 

Stannis breaks eye contact and studies the ledgers in front of him.

 

“I suppose not,” he answers, chastised.  “What are you going to do about it?”

 

“I’m not sure yet,” Davos replies.  “I need to replace the missing supplies and make sure that nobody has cut corners by using substandard material.  I won’t have these buildings collapsing after a couple of years.”

 

“But you _are_ going to report it to the police aren’t you?”

 

“Are you crazy?  Of course not.” Davos scoffed.  “Boss Tom has them on his payroll.  I’d get fired, or worse.  I’m keeping my mouth shut, and you will too if you know what’s good for you.”

 

Stannis begins grinding his teeth and Davos can see the tension in his body as he struggles with his anger.

 

“But it isn’t right!” he snaps.  “He’s committed a crime and he needs to be punished.  It is our duty to bring him to justice.”

 

“Justice?” Davos looks at Stannis as if he’s lost his mind.  “If there were any justice, you’d still be a banker in New York and not hauling bricks for the likes of me.  It isn’t my duty to change anything.  This is the way the world works, like it or not.”

 

Stannis blinks a few times, and frowns, but he doesn’t argue.  When he finally speaks the anger is gone.

 

“I don’t like it, and neither do you.  I didn’t take you for the kind of man who would let something like this go.”

 

Davos submits to Stannis’ piercing scrutiny and an understanding passes between them.  For some goddamned reason he cares more about what Stannis thinks of him than about saving his own skin, and Stannis knows it.  The realization shakes him.  Stannis will hold his feet to the fire over this, and that could prove dangerous for them both.

 

“I won’t let it go,” Davos promises at last.  “But I’m not calling the cops.  Any other bright ideas?”

 

“Pendergast may own the local authorities, but what about the feds?  I’m sure Roosevelt would like to know that his investment in Kansas City is being siphoned off by Tom Pendergast.”

 

Davos mulls over the suggestion a moment and perks up.

 

“You may have something there.  The feds might not take kindly to that sort of grift in this economy.”

 

Davos begins to form a plan, when he suddenly sees an added benefit.  This could be the best thing to happen to their relationship since Stannis willingly blew him last week, but he decides to keep part of it secret for now.  He grins broadly, eyes gleaming with excitement, and slaps his hands together, startling Stannis.

 

“Pack a bag and be ready to leave before dawn.  We’re going on a trip to Saint Louis.  There’s a regional WPA office there.  We’re going to convince the U.S. government to give Boss Tom the sack!”

 

~~~

 

The office is small, and cluttered, and in an out of the way location on an empty side-street.  Only one man appears to work there.  He sits behind a desk talking to another man wearing coveralls ─ judging by his sunburned face and dirty boots, Stannis guesses he’s a farmer.  Several other men sit in wooden chairs nearby, waiting to be seen.  There are two women working there as well, sitting in the back typing furiously, the staccato clack of the metal keys filling the room.  They don’t look up, and Stannis thinks that he and Davos are going to be here most of the day.  He looks around for a place to sit when he sees Davos stride confidently up to the man at the desk and speak in a loud voice.

 

“Excuse me, but we are here on urgent business.  It concerns the theft of federal funds.   We need to speak to you immediately.”

 

“Sir,” the man peers at Davos through the thick lenses of his glasses, not at all impressed by Davos’ declaration.  “Everyone here has urgent business with the WPA.  Now, if you’ll have a seat and wait your turn─ “

 

“We’ve driven all the way from Kansas City,” Davos growls, his face reddening.  “I need to speak to someone now!  If not you, then someone with more authority.”

 

“I’ll let you speak to the police if you don’t sit down,” the man threatens.

 

Stannis hears the men around them grumbling angrily and is afraid if Davos continues with his verbal altercation that they will both be tossed out into the street.  He doesn’t like to make a scene, and he avoids being the center of attention at every opportunity, but this time he is forced to take action.  He steps in front of Davos and addresses the man behind the desk.

 

“Sir, I realize that you’re busy, but this man, Davos Seaworth, works for one of your biggest contractors.  He, and men like him, employ thousands of workers and complete the projects that keep our economy from failing completely.  He spends your money wisely and he constructs quality buildings.  He is exactly the kind of man you want working for you.”

 

He looks around and sees the men looking at them with renewed respect, their anger abating.  Even the typists have stopped to listen and the room is suddenly quiet.  Stannis is slightly unnerved by the attention, unused to making speeches.  He has never had much luck trying to persuade others, but this time he isn’t arguing for himself, he is arguing for Davos.  He feels more passionate about this than he has about anything in a long time. He tries to keep his message simple.

 

“He is here to report illegal activity which could cost the federal government millions, and undermine all your hard work.  I suggest that you make time to listen to what he has to say.”

 

Before the man can open his mouth, Stannis is startled by a voice from the back of the room.  A door has opened and a middle-aged man wearing a suit is standing in the doorway.  Stannis assumes from his expression that he has heard the majority of Stannis’ plea.

 

“I’m the regional manager.  Step into my office, I’d like to hear what you have to say.”

 

 

~~~

 

 

After the long drive, followed by the stressful meeting at the WPA office, Davos is bone tired.  He should be stretching out on the bed, but he can’t seem to stop fidgeting.  He’s smoked two cigarettes already, blowing the smoke out the open hotel room window.  An open bottle of Old Taylor sits on the nightstand beside him, but a generous shot has done little to calm his nerves.   He stares into the dark and watches a man cross the nearly deserted street and enter the door of the tavern where Davos had made his purchase over an hour ago.  The shops have closed, and the small downtown area is nearly deserted.  He’d checked in first so that the desk clerk wouldn’t become suspicious.  Using a shoe horn, he’d propped open the door leading to the back stairs so that Stannis wouldn’t have to answer any questions from said clerk.  Now he waits and hopes that Stannis doesn’t get cold feet.

 

He pulls out his pocket watch and reads it for what seems like the tenth time since he’d arrived.  Five minutes have passed since the last time he’d checked it.  Davos knows he is behaving like a virginal groom on his wedding night.  Jesus, even his palms are sweaty!  It isn’t as if he and Stannis haven’t fucked before.  They’ve done it at least a dozen times.  It isn’t the novelty of first-time sex that has him so worked up.  This is the first time that Stannis is coming to him willingly, as an equal. 

 

It is time he admits it to himself.  He hasn’t used force in the literal sense.  Davos is certain of that ─ Stannis had wanted it.  He’d even initiated it, that time in the truck.  And yet, would Stannis ever have agreed to sex if Davos hadn’t proposed it while discussing his employment?  Probably not; after all, he’d been Stannis’ first.   Davos may not have forced Stannis, but there was a bit of persuasion involved.  Now he must face the fact that if given an actual choice ─ without the threat of being fired hanging over him ─ Stannis might choose to end the sexual part of their relationship.  Stannis could always refuse Davos tonight, choose to merely sleep in the same bed without physical contact.  Davos isn’t prepared for that.  He’s kept his distance from Stannis for too long, and at this point he’s nearly mad for it.

 

A soft knock startles Davos from his anxious thoughts.  He quickly stubs out his cigarette in the ashtray and opens the door.  Stannis furtively glances down the hall to make sure no one sees him, and enters, quickly closing the door behind him.  Davos’ heart soars at the sight of his lover.  Stannis is here, alone with him in a hotel room, of his own free will.  This is the moment that Davos had imagined when he’d planned this trip.  He ignores the niggling voice that tells him Stannis could hardly have slept in the truck and maybe he just wants a bed, focusing instead on the fact that they have the entire night to spend together.  Davos is so overcome with emotion that he backs Stannis against the door and without a second thought, kisses him soundly.  To his dismay, Stannis tenses and jerks away, his finger moving to his lips, examining them as if Davos had bitten him.

 

“Why did you do that?” Stannis asks, eyes narrowing.

 

“Why did you pull away?” Davos asks in return, doing a poor job at masking his frustration. 

 

Given all the sex they’ve had, he can’t understand why Stannis would draw the line at a simple kiss.

 

“It isn’t as if we’re…” Stannis starts to answer and then shakes his head, cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

 

“We’re not what?”

 

Davos isn’t sure whether he’s more angry or hurt by Stannis’ rejection.  He wants Stannis to feel uncomfortable too, to put his take on their relationship into words. 

 

“What do you think we are Stannis?”

 

Stannis stares at him in sullen silence a minute before squaring his shoulders and answering defiantly.

 

“You’re my employer.  I work for you.  I told you I will do anything to keep my job, and I always keep my word.”

 

Davos is staggered.  Stannis has just validated his worst fear.  He’d suspected it all along, but had convinced himself that it wasn’t true.  He has come to care for Stannis, more than he should, and all the while in Stannis’ mind, Davos had forced him into a sexual relationship.  The realization leaves him scrambling for words.  He turns to the bedside table pours himself another shot of whisky and downs it in one gulp.

 

“Would you care for a drink?” Davos asks, as if Stannis hasn’t just stabbed him in the heart.

 

“I don’t drink.”

 

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” Davos snorts, bitterly. 

 

He takes a deep breath, and comes to a decision.  He turns and faces Stannis.

 

“I owe you an apology,” he begins, knowing that he can never undo what he’s done.  “I can’t change what happened, but I can put your mind at ease.  I’m not going to fire you.  You’ve proven your worth as an employee and your job is safe.  You don’t have to do anything extra to keep it ─ assuming we both have jobs after this trip.” 

 

He laughs to lighten the mood but it falls flat between them.  Stannis continues to stare at him.  He is frowning but also thoughtful and Davos thinks that he looks relieved.  Davos knows he should leave it at that, but there is more he wants to say, and despite his reservations he says it plainly.

 

“I wanted you, Stannis.  I still do.  It isn’t just about sex ─ although it may have started that way.  I think we’re good together.  I... well, I’ll leave it there.   I’ll sleep on the floor tonight.  You can have the bed.”

 

Stannis opens his mouth to protest but then quickly closes it and nods.  Davos grabs a pillow and the quilt from the bed and in the awkward silence that follows his declaration, sets about making his pallet.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some changes and this chapter isn't as short as it was. I was trying to pay tribute to the iron bank scene on the show, where Davos saves the day and plays cheerleader for Stannis. In this AU, Stannis plays cheerleader for Davos, but of course he isn't that good at it because he just cuts right to the chase. Anyway, this chapter mostly serves to further the "plot" but there is some drama going on with the first kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

 

Stannis lays on his back, an arm folded across his eyes.  The air in the room is stale and humid, but he knows that isn’t the reason that he can’t sleep.  His mind should be at ease now, or at least focused on what happened at the WPA office.  He no longer has to worry about keeping on Davos’ good side by granting him sexual favors.  Davos isn’t going to fire him. Selyse will be pleased that he has kept his promise to his family.  In some ways, it is as if a weight has been lifted from his chest.  But why then does he feel so unsettled? 

 

He can hear Davos’ rhythmic breathing from his place on the floor nearby, and he wonders if he is awake too.  He thinks of Davos and he knows the reason that his mind won’t rest.  He wants Davos in his bed, wants him in his arms ─ inside him.  He wants Davos with all his being ─ like he’s never wanted anyone before.  He would be a fool to continue to deny it to himself.  Why then, had he pushed Davos away?  It was if a simple kiss was more intimate than anything else they had done.  If he accepts Davos’ kiss, he is admitting that he is more to Davos than a reluctant sexual partner.  By returning Davos’ kiss, he is accepting Davos as his lover, and all that comes with it. 

 

Yet, he can’t bring himself to do it, and he doesn’t quite understand why.  He cares little about what other people think of him.  Selyse, Robert, his wealthy colleagues in NYC ─ no one had shown him the respect that Davos had.  He doesn’t believe in god, or that what they are doing is morally wrong, although intimacy has always embarrassed him simply because he detests feeling vulnerable.  Only he doesn’t feel vulnerable with Davos.  Strange as it may be, even though Davos forced him into a sexual relationship, he feels safe when he’s with him.  He made a vow to Selyse, he’d used that as an excuse once.  Only Selyse didn’t want him.  She would divorce him as soon as she could.  That explanation does not hold water either.  Why then does he continue to resist?  There could only be one reason he thinks.  It makes sense to him, but he wonders if it will to Davos.

 

“I respect the law,” he says aloud, not sure if Davos will hear or understand.  “It’s against the law.  Like it or not, we must obey the law.”

 

Stannis hears Davos release a long breath that sounds like a sigh.  All is quiet for a few moments, and then he begins to laugh; not a snort or a chuckle, but a deep belly laugh that continues long enough to make Stannis angry.

 

“It isn’t funny!” he snaps, tired of being mocked for his convictions.

 

Davos turns on his side. 

 

“That’s it?  You deny yourself pleasure, because a politician you don’t know ─ some decrepit, old, bible-thumper with a stick up his ass ─ decides he can govern what we do in the bedroom, and you think that isn’t funny?  It’s goddamned hilarious!”

 

In the next instant Davos is standing by the bed, and Stannis is distracted by the forest of curly chest hairs escaping from the neck of his undershirt.  His anger fades and he finds it difficult to formulate an argument as he forces himself to focus on Davos’ face, ignoring the persistent electric tingle prickling his belly.

 

“I take it that you don’t agree with the law?” Davos asks, interrogating Stannis with his eyes.

 

“It doesn’t matter.  The law is the law,” he answers stubbornly.

 

“But if it wasn’t the law,” Davos presses, frustration evident in his voice.  “You would be okay with what we─   I need you to say it, Stannis.  Say that you want me as much as I want you.”

 

Stannis closes his eyes and grits his teeth.  He isn’t going to allow this to happen again, but he owes Davos the truth.

 

“Yes,” he growls softly. “I want you.  But─”

 

Suddenly, Davos is in the bed with him, interrupting his answer and his thought.  He tries to move over, but half of Davos’ body covers his own, pinning him.  Davos’ hand caresses Stannis’ jaw with a gentleness that surprises him.

 

“This isn’t illegal,” he whispers, just before his mouth closes over Stannis’. 

 

Although the kiss is unexpected, Stannis doesn’t resist this time, because Davos makes a good point; technically, this isn’t illegal.  Davos’ lips are slightly dry, but softer than he expected.  To his dismay, his lack of experience causes him to move the wrong way, and he smashes his nose against Davos’.

 

Davos pulls away and smiles, his teeth gleaming white in the moonlight filtering through the window.   

 

“You aren’t very good at this are you?” he teases.

 

Stannis is embarrassed, but doesn’t take offense this time.  Even if he’s bad at this, Davos doesn’t act like he wants to stop, as his hand moves lower to caress Stannis’ thigh.  Stannis’ stomach tightens and his cock stirs with interest.

 

“Selyse doesn’t like to kiss,” Stannis admits.

 

“It takes practice,” Davos hums against his lips.  “Relax and let me show you a few things.”

 

At that moment, Stannis can’t think of a reason why this isn’t a good idea.  He parts his lips and closes his eyes when Davos kisses him again.  Davos sucks on his lower lip, raking his teeth over it, before turning his head slightly and pressing his lips even more firmly against Stannis’. 

 

Stannis decides he quite enjoys kissing Davos, even with the unexpected scratch of whiskers against his face.  This slow, leisurely exploration is quite different from their hurried past encounters.  He has time to savor the smoky taste of bourbon and cigarettes on Davos’ breath, and the tart odor of Davos’ sweat mingled with the musky scent of male arousal. 

 

When Davos’ kisses become more fervent, and his tongue slyly enters Stannis’ mouth for the first time, Stannis stops thinking so much and frees himself to feel the heat that sears like hot coals every place his skin contacts Davos’.  He has become quite hard, and his erection strains against his boxers.  When Davos shifts his body, his thigh presses against it, and Stannis moans into Davos’ mouth.

 

“We should stop,” Stannis gasps, when Davos pauses for breath, even though it’s the last thing he wants.

 

He has a choice now, and he needs to keep his wits about him.

 

Davos’ brow is beaded with sweat, his eyes dark with lust.

 

“I swear to you that we won’t break the law ─ we won’t engage in _sodomy_ ,” he whispers hoarsely, emphasizing the word sarcastically.  “But that doesn’t mean we have to stop.”

 

Stannis nods gratefully.  He isn’t sure he can stop even if he’s the one who suggested it.  He knows now that Davos respects him.  Davos won’t do anything that he doesn’t want.  He trusts Davos enough to allow him to continue, and that’s all that matters.

 

“As I understand it,” Davos says against Stannis’ neck.  “The sodomy law, defined in the statute as oral and anal penetration, means that only those activities are prohibited.  Do you agree?”

 

“Ahh,” Stannis gasps as Davos sucks on, then bites, a spot near the junction between his collarbone and his throat.  “Yes!”

 

“Then anything else is permitted, yes?”

 

 Davos’ hand moves under Stannis’ undershirt and pinches his nipple hard.  Stannis’s erection becomes so stiff that it’s painful.

 

“Yesss!” he groans.

 

“Hand-jobs are perfectly acceptable?”  

 

Davos reaches down and tugs Stannis’ cock through his boxers and he nearly comes.

 

“Christ, Davos!” Stannis hisses.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Davos says, sitting up. 

 

He pulls Stannis’ boxers off, and motions for Stannis to scoot back towards the head of the bed.  He straddles him near his ankles and leans forward so that Stannis thinks he’s going to take him into his mouth, and Stannis wants so badly for Davos to take him into his mouth, but that isn’t allowed.  Stannis mentally kicks himself for being such a stickler for the law.

 

He knows that he is aroused to the point where Davos could easily seduce him into doing anything that he wants, but he also knows that Davos wouldn’t do that, and that knowledge only magnifies his desire for Davos.  He never imagined that trust could be such an aphrodisiac.

 

Stannis leans back on his elbows and watches Davos give his palm a couple of good licks before wrapping it around Stannis’ stiff prick.  He strokes Stannis up and down, and Stannis’ toes dig into the bed.  Biting his lip, he resists the unseemly urge to thrust upward and fuck Davos’ hand. 

 

“Davos, please ─ faster,” he begs, shamed by the desperate sound of his own voice.

 

“Patience.” 

 

Davos leans in further, kissing his way up the inside of Stannis’ thigh.  Stannis holds his breath in anticipation of what Davos is planning to do next.  Moving Stannis’ cock to the side, Davos lifts his scrotum and takes one testicle into his mouth and sucks on it gently.  Stannis breathes in so sharply that he nearly chokes, head lolling backwards in ecstasy.

 

“I take it you’ve never had your balls sucked before either,” Davos murmurs against his sac and the vibration intensifies his pleasure.

 

Stannis knows if he opens his mouth that nothing coherent will come out.  He’s lost all ability to formulate words, so he merely groans as Davos continues to drive him mad.  Using his tongue, Davos bathes Stannis’ balls before giving the underside of his cock from the base to the head, one long lick.  This drains the last of Stannis’ restraint.  He needs to come now, at once, the pressure is nearly unbearable.   He reaches for his cock but Davos is there already, fisting him from base to tip, with short, sharp strokes, until come jets onto his belly and thighs.  He clenches his jaw hard, nearly blacking out from the intensity of his release.

 

Davos doesn’t stop, but continues to massage him carefully until he begins to soften.  Stannis collapses backwards onto the bed, drained of energy as he waits for the spasms to subside.  He hears Davos curse, and watches him through half-open eyes, unable to move, as Davos furiously jerks himself off.  His eyelids screw shut and he grits his teeth, as he climaxes all over Stannis’ stomach, mingling his semen with Stannis’ own. 

 

With a heavy sigh, Davos falls on his side next to Stannis, and drapes an arm across his chest.  Stannis can recall few times in his life where he was this content, as he is lying next to Davos, listening to their breathing slow. 

 

After several minutes pass, he hears Davos chuckle softly.

 

“All perfectly legal.”

 

Stannis is drowsy from his orgasm and the long day of travel.  He is fighting to keep his eyelids from falling shut.  When he doesn’t respond, Davos props himself up on an elbow and studies his face.

 

“I should have asked you before ─ that first time ─ but I didn’t.  Are you okay?”

 

Stannis meets his gaze, and offers a half-smile.

 

“Yes.  I’m fine.  Thank you.” 

 

He hopes Davos understood that thank you wasn’t just for this time, but for everything.  He means it.  He is grateful to Davos for making him feel emotions that he’s never felt before, never thought he could feel.  He really is okay, maybe for the first time in a long time.  It is just, when he thinks of the future ─ of he and Davos together, he has no idea how any of this can lead to a happy ending.

 

“What happens now?” he asks, his brow furrowing. 

 

Davos sits up and smiles at him, and somehow the room seems to brighten.  Davos always makes him feel as if there are no insurmountable problems.

 

“What happens now?” Davos repeats, stifling a yawn.  “First, I’m going to get a wet cloth and clean you up.  Then, we are going to get some much-needed sleep.  Tomorrow, we drive home and hope that our meeting with the feds was worth it.  After that, well...”

 

His voice trails off and Stannis sees he is mulling something over in his mind.  After a few moments, the old confidence returns as he comes to a decision.

 

“I think you should come by the house for dinner soon.  You, and your family.  It’s about time you met my wife and sons.”

 

Stannis’ mouth falls open.  Of all the things he expected Davos to say, inviting him to meet his wife is not one of them.  As much faith as he has in Davos, he can see no good coming from such a dinner party.  He isn’t sure what to make of it, or how to answer.

 

However, now is not the time to argue.  In fact, he’s much too tired, even if he wanted to.  He decides to worry about it later.  Tonight, he gets to sleep by Davos’ side, something he never imagined could happen.  Tomorrow, they are going back home, and if someone finds out that they’d talked to the feds, Boss Tom may put an end to any future plans.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last Stannis has accepted what we all knew to be true - he wants to be with Davos. However, their relationship is problematic in a number of ways, so there is more conflict to come.


	9. Chapter 9

 

Davos doesn’t feel like talking on the drive back to Kansas City.  He should be happy, over the fucking moon after the wonderful night he shared with Stannis, but he is filled with a sadness that he can’t shake.  It isn’t because the man in Saint Louis wasn’t as helpful as he might have been.  He isn’t naive enough to believe that reporting Boss Tom to the feds would solve all of their problems immediately.  The bureaucracy of Washington causes everything to move at a snail’s pace.  In the end, a telegram was sent, reporting the misconduct to those who might be in a position to do something about it.  It could take months or even years before anything happened to stop the corruption.  

 

It isn’t their visit to the WPA that darkens Davos’ mood, it is the fact that their road trip is nearly over.  When they’d begun their journey, Davos had looked forward to the promise of a night spent alone with Stannis ─ of hotel sex, without having to finish quickly, without fear of being caught, and waking up with Stannis in his bed.  Last night had been everything Davos had fantasized about, despite Stannis’ annoying obsession with obeying the letter of the law.  

 

Before dawn, he had awakened with his arms around Stannis, and had coaxed him from slumber by kissing his way down his body.  It had taken every ounce of self-restraint not to suck him off, but he’d contented himself with an impromptu rim-job that had Stannis coming within minutes.  He’d let Stannis take care of him with another hand-job.  This time, he made him go slowly, teaching him what he likes most, and guiding his hand until he was out of his mind with pleasure.  He’d never come so hard in his life with a man, as he did with Stannis.  

 

Driving home, he has no such reward awaiting him.  At the end of the day he would have to say goodbye to Stannis and they would return to their separate houses and separate beds.  He misses Marya and the boys, of course, but already he feels the loss of having Stannis beside him, like an empty longing in his chest.  Back in Kansas City, he and Stannis will be reduced once more to stealing a few minutes of pleasure anywhere they can find them, all the while risking discovery.  Spending the night with Stannis has spoiled him and he wants more than society allows.

 

“You don’t think Boss Tom will find out that it was us, do you?  I heard that he has a senator in his pocket.”  Stannis asks, stirring him from his moody thoughts.

 

“Truman?  I’ve heard the stories about him too.  There isn’t a chance he’ll find out.  The regional manager was Roosevelt’s man, and he kept our names out of it.  He’s the only one who knows it was us,” Davos replies, glancing at Stannis.  “Don’t worry so much.  There is an election in two years.  The governor will be in a position to do something about Boss Tom, even if the feds don’t.  Give it time.”

 

Stannis nods and stares out the window at the passing countryside.  Davos thinks something is weighing on his mind.  There is a sadness in his eyes that is comparable to what Davos feels, and he wonders if Stannis harbors similar reservations about returning to Kansas City and their secretive life.

 

“Selyse wants us to move to California,” Stannis says suddenly.  “She has family there ─ an uncle.  Not right away, but as soon as we’ve saved enough to see us through.”

 

His words hit Davos like a sucker punch to the gut.  He knows that they don’t have much of a chance for a future together.  He knows a man like Stannis won’t work a construction job forever.  But, after last night, he was thinking they’d be okay for a few months at least, that things would be better.  Stannis’ announcement feels like a rejection ─ like a breakup.  He tightens his grip on the steering wheel, trying to compose himself, as Stannis’ eyes bore holes in his face.

 

“When will that be?”  Davos asks, his throat so tight he can barely get the words out.

 

As if sensing his discomfort, Stannis offers an apology.

 

“I should have told you before,” he says, returning his eyes to the road.  “I didn’t think─”  

 

He hesitates, and Davos glares at him impatiently.

 

“You didn’t think what?” he snaps, his bad mood growing darker by the minute.  

 

He silently curses himself for allowing this situation to go this far.  He wants to say fuck it all and good riddance, but he desperately needs to know whether Stannis is even capable of caring for him, the way he cares for Stannis.  

 

“I didn’t think I wanted to stay, or that there would be any reason for me to stay.”

 

His confession gives Davos pause, and he slows the truck, realizing he can’t possibly

concentrate on the road.  He pulls to the side and shifts it into park, turning to face Stannis.

 

“What about now?  Is there a reason for you to stay?”

 

Forced to look at Davos, Stannis appears alarmed by the question and shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

 

“It doesn’t matter,” he answers at last.  “Selyse is my wife.  I have a duty to my family.”

 

“I didn’t ask about your reasons for leaving,” Davos says quietly.  “I asked if you have a reason to stay.  Selyse wants to leave.  What do you want?”

 

Stannis is quiet for a long time, and every second that passes feels like a dagger planted in Davos’ heart.  Davos doesn’t want him to go, but he can’t force him to stay.  He thinks this must be a cruel kind of justice, because now he knows exactly what it feels like to have no say in the matter.

 

“Davos, I cannot tell you what you want to hear,” he answers, his voice barely above a whisper.

 

Stannis’ expression is somber, but his eyes focus on a point somewhere in the distance and Davos can’t read what emotions are hidden within them.  

 

“It pains me that I have to leave, but I must honor my responsibilities as a husband and father.”

 

Davos thinks of a thousand arguments, but he knows it’s useless.  Stannis is a stubborn man ─ a man who stands by his convictions.  He will not budge from this stance, no matter how much Davos wants it.  He will never get his answer.  He will never know what Stannis wants for himself, because Stannis won’t allow himself to entertain a selfish thought.  Stannis would give up any chance for his own happiness, for what he believes to be in the best interests of his family.  It is in that moment that Davos knows for certain that he loves Stannis, in the very moment that he knows that he’s lost him.

 

“It pains me too,” Davos admits.

 

Suddenly, he can’t tolerate being inside the truck.  He doesn’t want to be here, sitting beside Stannis, or having this conversation.  He abruptly jumps out of the cab, and fishes out a cigarette.  He sits on the back wheel-well cover to have a smoke and compose himself.  Thankfully, Stannis allows him some time alone and stays put.  

 

Davos tries and fails to shake the melancholy that has settled over him like a shroud.  The idea of Stannis leaving feels like a death, and Davos decides it will take time to get over it.  He lets his mind go blank and stares into the distance.  At last, the familiar infusion of smoke into his lungs calms him, and he thinks he is ready to continue the journey home.  Tossing the cigarette butt aside, he climbs back into the driver’s seat and cranks the engine.

 

“Is tomorrow night alright?” he asks casually, as if his heart were still intact.

 

“Tomorrow night?” Stannis asks, confusion evident in his voice.

 

“For dinner,” he answers.  

 

If he isn’t to have much time left with Stannis, he may as well make the most of it.  Some men wouldn’t want to see their lover after they’d broken their heart, but he’s always been a fool for love.  Maybe he can still fix this.  The odds are against him but he has to try.

 

“How about six?”

 

Davos feels him staring, but isn’t ready to make eye contact.  After a few moments silence, from the corner of his eye Davos sees Stannis nod.

 

“Six will be fine.”

 

“Bring your appetite.  Marya’s a wonderful cook.”

 

After that, he has nothing more to say.  He imagines the rest of the journey will be spent in awkward silence.  Usually Davos has a plan for everything.  He’s a man who can be relied upon to get the job done, no matter what obstacles are thrown in his path.  This time, he has no plan.  He’s at a loss, for what to say or do next.  He’s at the mercy of Stannis, and of fate.  This time he has to wait and see what happens.

 

~~~

 

“Why does he want us to come to dinner?” Selyse asks, testily.  “We have nothing in common with those people.  Will you check to see if the pie is done?  Never mind, I’ll do it myself.  You wouldn’t notice if the crust was burning.”

 

She is pinning an ivory brooch to her new, pale blue gingham dress, both purchased recently, while peppering Stannis with questions she does not allow him to answer.  After years of marriage, he is used to her ways and suspects she is merely nervous about socializing with the Seaworths.  He can’t blame her, he is anxious too.  He checks on the pie despite her criticism, and finds it done.  He is placing it on the windowsill to cool when Selyse enters the kitchen.

 

“Why on earth does he think I would want to dine with the man who abuses my husband?”

 

Stannis shoots her a look.  Shireen is playing in the next room and he doesn’t want her to overhear.  Selyse takes the hint and lowers her voice.

 

“I wonder what his wife knows?  I have a good mind to tell her.  After all, it doesn’t matter, now that we will be leaving town soon.”

 

Stannis takes a deep breath and wipes his hands on a dish towel.

 

“You’ll do no such thing, Selyse,” he instructs in an irritated whisper.  “It _does_ matter.  We are their guests and we will be on our best behavior.”

 

“He wasn’t on his best behavior with you.  Why should I care what he thinks of me?”

 

“He has a name,” Stannis says, trying to restrain his rising anger.  “It’s Davos.  His wife’s name is Marya, and they have been gracious enough to invite us into their home.  All I ask is that you be civil to them for this one evening.”

 

Selyse peers at him intently, pursing her lips as if she’s sucking on a sour candy.

 

“You care for him don’t you!”

 

It wasn’t a question, but an accusation.

 

“Selyse,” Stannis hisses, gesturing with his hand to quiet her.  

 

As if on cue, Shireen dashes in from the next room, clutching her Raggedy Ann doll.  Stannis knows that it is her custom to interrupt whenever she hears her parents voices raised in anger.  He is ashamed that this happens more than it should.  His temper cools at the sight of her.

 

“Mother, may I take my doll with me?”

 

Selyse gives Stannis a cold stare before turning her attention to her daughter.

 

“Yes, of course you may.  The Seaworths have six boys so I don’t imagine you’ll find many suitable toys for a girl to play with.”

 

“Oh, thank you!” she replies with a smile that lights up Stannis’ heart.  “Are any of the boys my age?”

 

“I suspect there will be at least one your age,” Stannis answers.  “We will find out soon enough.  Now go wash your hands.  We don’t want to be late.”

 

She skips obediently out of the room, and Selyse turns to Stannis.

 

“You can give me an answer now.  Do you care for him?”

 

Stannis’ throat tightens and he knows that he is unable to hide the answer that is written on his face as plain as day.  Before he can think of some way of stating the truth that will sound less harsh to his wife, he sees that she has read his expression and knows what he can no longer deny, that he cares for Davos more than he can find the words to describe.  Rather than search for them, and allow Selyse to trample his feelings yet again, he changes the subject.

 

“Do you still intend to divorce me, when we arrive in California?” he asks.

 

Selyse arches an eyebrow.

 

“Is that what you want now?  I don’t see that it will do you any good.  It isn’t as if you can elope with Mr. Seaworth.”

 

He could still hear the venom in her words, but at least her voice was calm.  He releases a heavy sigh.  Having a discussion with Selyse drains him of energy.  He looks at the clock and sees that they should be going, but he waits a minute longer for Selyse to answer.

 

“Of course, we will divorce when we get to my uncle’s house,” she sniffs, breaking the silence at last.  I’ll have family to live with.  I won’t need you any longer.  You’ll have to find another place, obviously.  What you choose to do after that is entirely up to you.”

 

Stannis knows he should be upset, but instead he feels nothing.  He has become numb to her casual cruelty.  Her words have lost their power to wound him.

 

“Did you ever love me?” he asks, without emotion, simply curious.

 

“No,” Selyse’s answer is immediate.  “Please, Stannis, don’t look at me with those puppy eyes.  You never loved me either.”

 

“I know,” he shakes his head.  “I don’t want to argue.  I’m only thinking of Shireen.  She should not have to suffer because of our failure as husband and wife.”

 

Selyse stills, as if the air has gone out of her lungs.  She averts her eyes, but he glimpses guilt before she looks away.

 

“Yes, Shireen will be upset, but she will adapt.  I know how much you love her,” she says. “Of course you can see her whenever you like ─ within reason.”

 

Stannis’ hands clench reflexively.  He knows a young girl should be with her mother, but Selyse could have at least waited to discuss it with him.

 

“You’ve already decided,” he snaps, bracing for the inevitable argument.

 

He is stunned when none is forthcoming.  Instead, Selyse’s eyes widen in surprise.

 

“I only assumed you wouldn’t wish to be burdened with caring for a child.  Most men would not.”

 

He is spared from further discussion by the appearance of Shireen in the doorway.

 

“Father, I’m finished washing.  Are you and mother ready to go yet?” she asks, her inability to stand still betraying her excitement.

 

“Yes, we are,” Stannis answers, attempting to sound cheerful as Selyse gathers the pie and secures it in a box for carrying.

 

Shireen doesn’t wait for her parents, but skips out the door ahead of them.  She is already past the wood fence and on the sidewalk by the time Stannis closes the door behind Selyse.  Her care-free innocence is in stark contrast to his sense of dread for the future.  In a few weeks he will be saying goodbye to Davos, and shortly thereafter, his daughter.  He had assumed after the crash he had lost everything, but now he knows he has so much more to lose.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just when Davos thinks everything is okay, Stannis has to go an complicate things again. Sorry, but had to throw in a little plot again! I will also apologize because the next chapter will be a little longer in coming because I'm going out of town for the long weekend and won't be able to post. I will do my best to finish it off next week when I get back. More awkward dinner party then! Thanks everyone for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but this chapter is extra long to make up for it. Here is the awkward dinner party, as promised.

 

 

“Are you ill, mon cher?” Marya asks.

 

She puts a hand to his forehead, startling him.  He’s been staring out the window when he is supposed to be snapping green beans.  His oldest boys, Dale and Allard, and the middle one, Maric, are outside working on the truck.  Matthos sits on the porch swing with his nose in a book, ignoring little Steffon, who is sprawled at his feet building a house out of Lincoln Logs.

 

Davos has been staring at them, but not seeing, because his thoughts are elsewhere.  He knows Marya is worried about him because he hasn’t been himself since his return from Saint Louis.

 

“No,” Davos replies, grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze before turning his attention to the beans.  “I’m as right as rain.”

 

“Perhaps you don’t have a fever, but you are not right,” she argues, eyeing him skeptically.

 

“Devan,” she says, turning to the son who is helping her make biscuits.  “Please, go and tell your brothers to wash their hands before dinner.  Our guests will be arriving soon.”

 

“Yes, mamma,” he replies, before dashing outside.  

 

Davos suspects that Devan wants to watch his brothers fix the truck, rather than work in the kitchen, but the boy is Marya’s helper and is always by her side.

 

“Now, do you want to tell me why you are so unhappy?  I can ignore it for a day, but more than that, it becomes a problem.”

 

Davos has told her some of what happened on the trip, about the meeting with the man at the WPA office, but nothing about Stannis.  He knows she is aware of his relationship with Stannis, and she must have guessed that they’d spent the night together as lovers.  He doesn’t need to tell her any of that.  

 

What she couldn’t possibly know, is about Stannis’ plan to move to California, which is a subject he hasn’t wanted to discuss with anyone.  Marya is right, his brooding about it has become a problem.  He thinks the time has come to tell her.

 

“Stannis’ wife wants them to move to California.  They’ve been planning it for some time now.  I told him how I feel about it, but I couldn’t change his mind.”

 

Marya frowns, and her hand finds the small of his back.  She begins rubbing gently.

 

“I’m sorry, mon cher,” she says, soothingly.

 

“He wants to stay,” he continues.  “I’m certain of it, but he won’t talk to me about it.  He won’t talk to me about anything.”

 

“You can’t force someone to love you, any more than you can force the rain to fall.  If he loves you he may stay, or he may go ─ it has nothing to do with you.  It is in God’s hands now.”

 

Davos offers a rueful smile.  He knows she’s right, but it doesn’t relieve the hollow ache in his chest.

 

“You know I’m not a believer.”

 

He hasn’t been to church in years, although Marya is a devout Catholic and attends mass twice a week.

 

“It does not matter to God,” she replies confidently.

 

He is about to argue, when Devan rushes in.  His face is flushed and he’s breathless with excitement.

 

“Mamma!  Pappa! They’re here!”

 

Davos glances out the window and sees Stannis on the sidewalk, and the hollow sensation eases at the sight of him.  He looks handsome wearing a dark suit and tie, but the scowl on his face tells Davos that he isn’t happy to be here.  He thinks it may have something to do with the woman beside him whose face wears an identical scowl.  She looks to be about the same age as Stannis, with dusty brown hair and sharp, ebony eyes.  Davos tries hard not to view her as the enemy.  

 

A young girl about Devan’s age, with pox scars on the left side of her face, stands between them.  She holds onto Stannis with one hand, and a rag doll with the other.  He sees that Devan has already run back outside to meet her, and she offers a shy smile, letting loose of Stannis’ hand as the two begin to talk.  It pleases him to see that their children have made friends so easily.

 

“Shall we?” Marya asks, offering him her arm and an encouraging smile.

 

Davos takes a deep breath, and nods before accompanying his wife to the porch to greet their guests.

 

~~~

 

The Seaworth house is fairly large for the neighborhood.  It sits at the end of the lane, separated from the house next-door by a modest vegetable garden.  Davos has added-on to it twice, in order to accommodate his growing family.   There are two bedrooms in the back for the older boys, which is where Matthos and Maric have retired after dinner, Davos having ordered them to tend to their studies.  Dale has gone out, taking his young sweetheart to a picture show.  Allard and a friend tagged along to serve as chaperones.  Devan has taken Shireen to the playroom to show her his prized baseball glove, Steffon following them like a dutiful puppy.  

 

There is a small room off the main dining room, which Marya insisted on turning into a parlor when they bought the house, a nod to her New Orleans heritage.  This is where the adults retreat for coffee and pie after dinner.

 

Stannis is surprised that the evening he’d been dreading has been almost pleasant.  Dinner had passed quickly, with compliments directed at Marya’s cooking, and talk of the children and their accomplishments between courses.  Selyse hadn’t said much, but had been respectful of the Seaworths, and seemingly content to keep any negative thoughts to herself, especially after Marya had complimented her dress.  After a few difficult years of making, and mending clothing for her family, Selyse has become quite proud of her sewing skills.  

 

He had enjoyed meeting the Seaworth sons, and secretly studied them as they talked and ate.  Each had developed in their own way, certain mannerisms or characteristics learned from Davos.  Dale had his laugh, Allard his sense of humor, Matthos his knowing eyes, Maric his curiosity, Devan his kindness, and little Steffon his enthusiasm for life.  Watching them, Stannis felt as if he knew them already, and cared for them as they were so like their father.

 

The most difficult part of the evening for Stannis, has been keeping his eyes off of Davos.  They hadn’t been alone since their return from Saint Louis.  After one of the best nights of his life, the trip home had been miserable, and it had been his own fault.  He’d seen the hurt in Davos’ eyes, caused by his abrupt announcement.  Davos had left the truck to calm down, and that is where they’d left it.

 

It isn’t as if he feels any less pain than Davos.  The idea of saying goodbye to Davos, after they’ve finally come to an understanding about their relationship, makes him nauseous.  He knows there isn’t anything that can be done, and yet, he feels an overwhelming need to speak with Davos again, to say something to ease the hurt his actions have caused.  His eyes keep drifting toward Davos’ face.  He wonders if Davos is thinking about him, and even more selfishly, wonders if he wants to bed him again.  Is their affair at an end, or will their secret trysts continue until the day they are forced to part for good?  

 

Suddenly, he catches Davos returning his gaze, which makes his heart skip a beat and forces him to quickly avert his eyes.  In that instant, Stannis sees his own thoughts reflected back at himself, and he knows that Davos is equally troubled.  He sees the pain in his eyes, mingled with affection and desire.  Stannis is disturbed by the realization of just how dependent upon Davos he has become, both emotionally and physically.  When they are forced to part he will surely feel the loss of him as acutely as Davos feels the loss of his fingers.

 

“This pie is tres delicious, Selyse,” Marya announces, startling Stannis from his obsessive thoughts.  “The crust is as flaky as any french pastry chef could make.”

 

Selyse offers a pinched smile, and Stannis knows she is pleased.  Selyse takes nearly as much pride in her baking as she does her sewing.  For all her faults she is a good homemaker.

 

“Thank you, Marya.  Although, baking pies may be a luxury we can’t afford soon, if the price of flour keeps rising.”

 

“It is true that the price of flour keeps going up, but life is too short to live without enjoying dessert as often as one can.  Special treats make life worth living, no?”

 

She winks at Stannis and for a moment he stops breathing.  Surely her casual comment didn’t contain a hidden meaning?  Marya smiles at Davos, and in that moment, Stannis’ stomach clenches, and any possibility of enjoying the evening comes to an abrupt end.  

 

Marya knows!  He glances at Selyse and can see by the way her eyes have narrowed that she suspects it too.  Before he can speak, Marya continues without waiting for an answer.  To his horror, she confronts him without hesitation.

 

“Do you enjoy making love with my husband?  Does it add spice to your life?”

 

Stannis looks at Davos and he seems just as stunned as Stannis.  The room has gone still, and Stannis scrambles for words.

 

“I-I don’t know what you mean,” he mumbles, his eyes frantically searching Davos’ face for assistance.

 

He doesn’t want to lie, but his confusion is genuine.  He doesn’t know why she is asking him this question here, in front of everyone!  Davos seems to be in a trance, speechless for once, as Marya finds his knee and gives it a squeeze.  Stannis isn’t getting any help from him.

 

“I think it is okay to speak about it now,” Marya says, her voice calm.  “We are all adults.  Selyse is a very intelligent woman.  I suspect that she knows.  Am I right?”

 

“Of course I know!” Selyse snaps.

 

Her polite facade has crumbled and her eyes are dark with anger.

 

“My husband and I keep no secrets from each other!  He informed me immediately after your husband assaulted him.”

 

Stannis looks at Davos, who appears ready to crawl under the table.

 

“I understand,” Marya replies, nodding her head sympathetically.  “In the beginning there were problems, but I believe they have solved them.  Do you not see how they stare at each other?  It is obvious they are in love.”

 

“Love?!” Selyse spits out the word like a cherry pit.  “That’s disgusting.  How can you condone such behavior?  Two men can’t be in love.  It isn’t acceptable ─ morally or legally.  Besides, they are both married.”

 

Her head turns from Marya, to Davos, to Stannis, and back again so fast she reminds Stannis of a dog snapping at a fly.  Finally, she settles on Stannis.  

 

“I don’t have to listen to this filthy talk any longer.  Come Stannis, we’re leaving.”

 

She starts to rise, but Stannis places a hand upon her knee to still her.

 

“Selyse, please,” he begs.  “It seems that we all know, so maybe it would be beneficial to talk about it.  Marya is right, being honest with Davos helped me.”

 

He looks meaningfully at Davos, who stirs from his immobility and nods his head in agreement.

 

“Stannis and Marya are right.  It can’t hurt to talk about it.  This situation is about as fucked up as it can get already.”

 

When Stannis and Selyse shoot him looks of disapproval, he quickly adds, “Pardon my language.”

 

“We have nothing to discuss,” Selyse says bitterly, but she remains seated.  “Stannis is my husband and I’ll not share him with the likes of you.”

 

She eyes Davos icily before turning to Marya.  She points accusingly at the silver cross hanging around her neck.  

 

“As a wife, and a Catholic, I don’t know how you can tolerate such behavior.  You must care very little for your husband.”

 

Despite Selyse’s rude tone, Stannis finds himself staring at Marya, eagerly awaiting her answer.  He has been curious about this too.  How can Davos be in such a loving marriage, and still want to be with him?  He had turned to Davos because he gave him everything his relationship with Selyse had been lacking.  Davos and Marya seemed content with each other.  What she says next surprises him.

 

“I love my husband very much,” she answers with a smile, seemingly not offended by Selyse’s assumption.    “I also love my sons and my unborn child.  We all have the capacity to love many people in our lives, wouldn’t you agree?  Your husband is very attractive, and from what Davos tells me, a very honorable man.  I can see how it would be easy to fall in love with him.”

 

She studies Stannis with a gaze he finds disconcerting.  He feels his cheeks warm and instantly wishes that he were somewhere else.  Thankfully, Marya turns her attention back to Selyse and continues.

 

“As for the church, you are correct, they discourage such relationships.  Men may make rules and laws, but I do not believe that God would ever discourage any one of us from loving another.  The heart wants what it wants, and you or I cannot change that by wishing it were otherwise.”

 

“What you believe is of no consequence.  Stannis, Shireen, and I will be moving to California in a few weeks, and we will put all of this nonsense behind us.  Now, we really must be going.”

 

Selyse stands and reaches for Stannis, glaring at him as if his very existence is the cause of all her misery.  Stannis reluctantly rises to his feet.  He’s careful to keep his eyes from drifting toward Davos again and risk angering his wife further, though he’s desperate to see Davos’ reaction.  Just when he’s accepted that the evening will end on this unpleasant note, he is surprised when Marya touches Selyse’s arm.

 

“Please, forgive me if I have offended you.  That was not my intention.”

 

Selyse scowls and studies her hostess carefully, before finally offering a curt nod.

 

“I do not blame you for your husband’s indiscretion,” she says.

 

“Before you leave, I have something to give you.  It’s a piece of lace from New Orleans that will look beautiful on your dress,” Marya says, smiling warmly.  “Come, I insist,” she adds, when Selyse hesitates.

 

She motions for Selyse to follow her toward the bedrooms.  Selyse stares at her suspiciously, as if she suspects Marya is leading her into a trap, but then accepts her peace offering, and trails after her.

 

“Stannis, go fetch Shireen,” Selyse orders, before leaving the two men alone in the parlor.  “We are going as soon as I return.”

 

~~~

 

“I’m sorry,” Stannis says, as soon as Selyse is out of the room.

 

“Don’t be,” Davos answers.

 

He starts to clear the dessert dishes, avoiding Stannis’ searching gaze.  Stannis moves to help him when Davos abruptly turns to face him.

 

“Why would you stay in a marriage with a woman who clearly doesn’t love you?” he asks, his expression a mixture of anger and pain.  “Why won’t you fight for a chance at happiness ─ a chance for _our_ happiness?”

 

Stannis is dumbfounded because he doesn’t know the answer himself.  He stands mute before Davos, casting his eyes at the floor.

 

“I’m going out for a smoke.  Join me or don’t, it’s your choice,” Davos snaps at last.

 

Stannis glances toward the back of the house, but doesn’t hear raised voices that would indicate Marya and Selyse having an argument, so he follows behind Davos to the front porch.  He sits next to Davos on the porch-swing, and watches as Davos lights a pipe.

 

“I’ve never seen you smoke a pipe before.”

 

“You’ve never been to my house before,” Davos snorts before taking a few short puffs to make sure the tobacco is lit.   “Marya thinks it smells better than the Lucky Strikes.”

 

Stannis nods, his mind still reeling from the events of the past few minutes and from Davos’ question.  He hesitantly attempts an answer.

 

“It’s true, Selyse and I bear no love for each other,” Stannis begins hesitantly.  “Nevertheless, we _are_ married; therefore, we have a duty to each other, and more importantly, a duty to our daughter.”

 

“You always talk about duty.  What about love?  You do your daughter no great service by raising her in a loveless home.”

 

Stannis has no answer for that, so he says nothing.  He stares blankly into the distance as the sun begins to dip below the trees and the evening shadows gather, and he thinks Davos is wrong when he tells him that he has a choice.  There is no choice that he can see, even if the path he is on leads to more unhappiness.  

 

Davos sets the pipe aside, and Stannis is startled to feel the brush of fingers against his own, entwining with his, and giving a gentle squeeze.  The rush of comforting warmth steals his breath.  He quickly glances toward the lane, but sees they are obscured from view by the corn stalks in the garden, not that any passersby could see their hands touching from that distance.

 

“I’m not telling you what to do,” Davos begins, his voice low and steady. “But I think that you and Shireen should live here, with us.  Let Selyse go to California if that’s what she wants.  It isn’t what anyone else wants.”

 

Davos says it as if it’s the most reasonable offer in the world, as if the idea isn’t as fantastical as the man in the moon.

 

“Davos...” Stannis begins, but his voice fails.  He is at once struck by a thousand reasons why Davos’ plan won’t work, and just as many reasons why he wants this more than anything he’s wanted in his life.

 

“Hear me out,” Davos insists.  “It isn’t charity.  Marya and I could use someone to help out around here.  Dale and Allard are nearly grown, and they will be moving out soon.”

 

He continues to hold Stannis’ hand, but stares into the growing darkness as he speaks.  He isn’t forcing Stannis to this decision, the one that would change all of their lives, but guiding him.

 

“When I saw you at the lot that first day, sweet jesus!” he whistles softly, and despite his despair, Stannis experiences that familiar flutter in his stomach that he only feels when he’s close to Davos.  

 

“I was hot for you, but it was more than that.  I could see you’d had a rough time, and turns out I was right.  Nobody had ever put you first.  There wasn’t anyone who cared enough about you to make sure you were okay.  You were hungry and beat down, nearly out of hope, but you were still fighting.  You stuck your chin out and stood up to me, and I was done for right there,” he chuckles at the memory, pausing a moment before continuing.  

 

“I wanted to give you a job, to make sure you had enough to eat and clothes on your back.  And, I wanted to make you see that you were worth caring about; that you deserve someone who wants you ─ someone who puts you first.  I still want to be that person who takes care of you, always.”

 

“I’m a grown man,” Stannis argues, though he can’t muster any anger.  

 

He is overwhelmed by Davos’ confession.  Nobody has ever spoken such caring words to him before, not since he was a child in his mother’s arms, certainly not his wife.  It’s as if Davos is speaking a foreign language.  At the same time, a grown man isn’t supposed to expect another man to take care of him.   _He_ was supposed to be the provider, the husband and father, it was the way of things, the only way he knows.

 

“I don’t need anyone to take care of me,” he adds, without conviction.

 

“Everyone needs someone to take care of them,” Davos argues.  “Your wife is supposed to do that.  Does she?”

 

Stannis knows it’s a trick question.  They both know the answer.  

 

“She does what a wife is supposed to do.  She gave me a daughter, and she takes care of our home,” he replies, knowing that isn’t what Davos was asking.  “Selyse isn’t to blame.  She’s had a hard life too.  It isn’t her fault that our families decided we should marry at such a young age.”

 

“It isn’t your fault either.”

 

“Yes, it is.  I failed her, by not providing the life that she expected ─ that she deserves.”

 

“Damn it, Stannis!” Davos barks, his brow wrinkling in frustration.

 

He immediately lowers his voice, continuing in a hushed growl.  

 

“You deserve more too!  You deserve someone who wants you ─ who needs you.  Someone like me.”

 

Davos lets go of his hand and turns to face him, cupping his jaw before leaning in to kiss him softly.  Stannis is helpless to resist, even if he had a mind to, which he doesn’t.  The heat of Davos’ passion spreads like a fire from his lips throughout his core, warming him inside and out.  

 

“We need each other.  Let me do this for you, let me take care of you.” Davos murmurs, pausing for only a second before merging his mouth with Stannis’ once more.  

 

Stannis surrenders himself to the pleasures that he only feels with Davos: the familiar taste of tobacco, the firm pressure of his thigh against his own, the heat of his breath, and the tickle of whiskers against his upper lip.  He loses track of time as Davos’ kiss becomes more demanding and he presses him against the back of the swing.

 

“May I interrupt?”

 

Stannis bolts upright, pushing Davos away and twists his head to find Marya’s wide frame filling the doorway.  Her full lips are curled into a sultry smile, and he wonders how long she has been standing there, watching them.  There is a gleam of amusement in her eye that hints of something else entirely ─ desire perhaps?  Stannis’ face, already flushed from his encounter with Davos, reddens even further at being caught in an inappropriate act.  He knows that she knows, but he still can’t quite believe that she approves of her husband kissing a man, who is his lover.  He feels shame but also excitement, and there is no denying that he is semi-aroused.

 

Suddenly a thought occurs to him like a pail of cold water dumped over his head.

 

“Where is Selyse?” he asks, frantically.  Had she also seen he and Davos kissing?  If so there would be hell to pay.

 

“Don’t worry, mon ami,” Marya soothes.  “Selyse is gone.  She went home to pack.”

 

“So soon?”

 

He feels his heart stop in his chest.  Did this mean they would be leaving now?  Had Selyse finally become so enraged that she couldn’t wait any longer to leave for the coast?

 

“I said not to worry,” Marya replies, her tone oddly reassuring despite Stannis’ fears.  “Selyse and I had a long talk and now everything is as it should be.”

 

She laughs, a musical sound, before turning back inside.  

 

“If you gentlemen will stop making love and come into the parlor for a few minutes, I will explain,” she teases.

 

He looks at Davos for an explanation but he seems equally confused by Marya’s cryptic words.

 

“It’s okay, the woman is a wonder,” Davos says confidently.  “If she says everything is fixed, then it’s fixed.”

 

He stands, taps the ash from his pipe and returns it to his pocket before touching Stannis’ arm.

 

“Let’s go hear what she has to say.”

 

Stannis rises to his feet.  He’s unable to believe that Marya has solved all their problems after one conversation with his disgruntled wife, but enters the parlor anyway, allowing himself to feel a sliver of hope.  For the first time in his life, he is with a partner who loves him.  With Davos by his side, he has the strength to face anything.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

_That same hotel in St. Louis - one year later._

 

Davos kicks off his slippers and stretches out against the pillows.  He stares up at the ceiling fan, and tries to let his mind drift.  It would be good to take a nap before Stannis arrives, because he’s not banking on getting much sleep that night.  

 

He is relaxed from his bath, his exhaustion making his eyelids droop, and yet he’s too excited to sleep.  It has been a hard day, but a productive one.  They’d left before dawn again, in order to get to the WPA office before noon.  This time, Davos had met with the regional manager alone, since Stannis had more important business to take care of.  Davos was pleasantly surprised by the news he had received at the WPA office.  

 

Over the past year, the feds had made little progress in stopping Boss Tom’s criminal enterprise, and Davos was beginning to think that reporting him had been useless.  Today he’d learned that the new candidate for governor, Lloyd Stark, had it in for the crime boss.  He was cooperating with the investigation, and he’d gone to the feds himself, lending much needed political backing to the endeavor.  Furthermore, Tom Pendergast’s drinking had made him sloppy.  He was leaving a trail of bribes and threats that was much too obvious for the feds to miss.  Davos had walked out feeling hopeful for the first time since Stannis had convinced him to do something.

 

He smiles when he thinks of Stannis.  After a rocky start, their relationship has grown into one of mutual respect, and love.  They are good for each other, and he had been right not to give up when things got tough.  He hopes Stannis has had a good day too, although he knows it could not have been easy for him.  Whether he shows up happy or stressed, and knowing Stannis he will be stressed even if he’s happy, Davos plans to make him forget his cares tonight.  They will be alone together for the first time in too long, with no kids, no wives, and no responsibilities until they return to Kansas City.  He intends to make the most of it.

 

As if on cue, he is roused by a knock on the door.  It opens, and Stannis enters quickly, closing the door behind him.  He appears calm, and his scowl is less pronounced than usual.  Davos takes this as a good sign.

 

Stannis immediately removes his suit coat and tie, which he has taken to wearing to work every day now that he can afford better clothing.  He doesn’t dress in the trendiest styles, but, as the new manager of the accounts payable department for the city, Davos thinks he makes quite an impression.  Besides, the dark color brings out the blue in his eyes, which makes Davos’ heart beat faster every time Stannis enters a room.

 

“How did it go?” he asks, impatient for Stannis to tell him about his day.  “Did you eat?” he adds, wondering if he should have brought back a sandwich for his partner just in case.

 

“I had dinner with Selyse,” Stannis answers, his tone matter-of-fact.  “I think she wanted to hear me tell her how miserable I am since she left.”

 

“Did you?” Davos asks, arching an eyebrow, faking concern.

 

“You know very well that I’m not,” Stannis snorts.

 

He starts to unbutton his dress shirt and gives Davos a long look that makes his breath catch.  He is already beginning to harden and they haven’t even touched each other yet.  Davos knows he needs to pace himself if he wants to make this night last.  Anyway, Stannis still hasn’t got to the most important part.

 

“What about the divorce papers?  Did she sign them?”

 

Stannis reaches into the pocket of his jacket, which he’d placed over the back of the chair, and pulls out several neatly folded papers, that he tosses to Davos.  The corner of Stannis’ mouth twitches into a fleeting smile as Davos unfolds them.  He holds them at arm’s length for reading, his eyesight not being quite what it was a few years ago.  There, at the bottom of the last page, was Selyse’s signature, right next to Stannis’ on the divorce decree.

 

“Congratulations!” he cries, laughing out loud with happiness and relief.

 

Though he didn’t want to worry Stannis, he’d been afraid that Selyse would cause more heartache before she was through with him.   Their arrangement with Shireen has been an informal joint custody, but he wouldn’t put it past Selyse to use the child to her advantage if it suited her.  Skimming through the document, it seemed that the joint custody was now legally binding, and Selyse would be unable to take Shireen out of state without Stannis’ permission.

 

“She didn’t give you any trouble?”

 

“She wouldn’t dare,” Stannis replies.  “It seems that Marya’s cousin, the owner of the dress shop, has asked her to marry him.  She needs the divorce to be final for that to happen.”

 

“Marya’s cousin, Monsieur Jordayne?  He’s eighty if he’s a day.  Why would she-” Davos stops talking abruptly before answering his unfinished question.  “-she will inherit everything when he dies.”

 

“She would have anyway,” Stannis explains.  “When Marya arranged for Selyse to move into the shop, and help him with the business, she knew he was a lonely widower without children.  He has no other heirs when he passes.  I think she just wants to be sure; Selyse hates uncertainty.”

 

“You have that in common at least,” Davos teases, earning him a glare from Stannis.  

 

Stannis straightens his shoulders and sticks his chin out indignantly.

 

“There is nothing wrong with wanting to know the facts before making a decision.”

 

“I didn’t say there was anything wrong with it, did I?”

 

Davos sits up and swings his legs to the floor.  He reaches for Stannis and begins unfastening his trousers.

 

“I like to know the facts too.  For instance, did you know that we don’t have anywhere to be until tomorrow?”

 

“Of course I know that,” Stannis scoffs, but his blue eyes are bright with interest, riveted to the gap where Davos’ bathrobe has parted to reveal his hairy chest.  

 

Stannis waits for Davos to finish unbuttoning his pants before sitting on the bed beside him and carefully removing his shoes.

 

“Then, you know that we have all night to spend in this bed doing anything we want,” Davos murmurs, leaning over to kiss the back of Stannis’ neck, and smiling when he responds with a sigh of pleasure.

 

“I know that too,” Stannis deadpans, and Davos sees that he’s fighting to keep a straight face.

 

Obviously Stannis is looking forward to this as much as Davos.  Davos massages his shoulders gently.

 

“I’ve had my bath.  Why don’t you go take yours and I’ll be waiting when you get back.”

 

Stannis nods and quickly throws on a robe and slippers before heading down the hallway to the shared bathroom.

 

Davos sheds his robe and slides under the covers, enjoying the smooth, crisp feel of clean sheets against his naked body.  He makes himself comfortable against the pillows and thinks back to the days when he would take Stannis after work, grimy with sweat and dirt.  Fast and filthy sex was incredibly satisfying, but tonight he will be glad to have Stannis squeaky clean and smelling of pine soap, especially since he intends to use his tongue to explore every inch of him.  

 

It has been almost a year and they are still sticking to the letter of the law regarding intimate relations, but Davos takes every opportunity to push the limits.  Stannis has been allowing a bit of mutual fingering lately, interpreting the legal intent as directed more toward prohibiting penetration by the penis and tongue, than by ones digits.  

 

Davos has been content to engage in non-penetrative sex thus far, considering himself lucky to have Stannis in any capacity on a regular basis after what they’d been through.  They’ve been busy over the last year with getting Stannis and Shireen settled into the house, getting Selyse moved to St. Louis, working on the divorce, Stannis starting a new job, and continuing to deal with the Boss Tom situation.  Davos hasn’t had much time to contemplate their sex lives.  

 

Now that their business has been completed, and he has the whole night with Stannis ahead of him, sex is first and foremost on his mind.  He longs to give Stannis a blow-job that will make his toes curl, and fuck him soundly, but he knows that Stannis will balk at these flagrant violations.  Gone are the days when he would force Stannis to do anything without his full consent, but there must be a way around his damned strict set of rules.  He knows that Stannis wants more, he just won’t give himself permission.  Stannis finds comfort in boundaries.  If only his lover weren’t such a disciplined man, but then he wouldn’t be Stannis.  Suddenly, Davos has a thought, a glimmer of an idea.  He thinks, just maybe, it could work.

 

Stannis returns to the room looking warm and relaxed.  He buffs his damp hair with a towel and hangs it on the bedpost.  His gaze lingers on Davos, and he reaches to turn out the light when Davos stops him.

 

“Take the robe off first,” he instructs.  “I want to look at you.”

 

Stannis stiffens, and stares pointedly at him, eyes widening.  At first, he thinks he will refuse.  He knows that for all his intimidating qualities, Stannis is shy when it comes to sex, and would never offer to strip naked for him unless he asked.  Tonight, he wants to bring Stannis out of his comfort zone.  

 

He is pleasantly surprised when, after a few moments hesitation, Stannis complies with his request and removes his robe, folding it neatly before laying it across the foot of the bed.  He stands still for Davos’ inspection, although he averts his eyes, uncomfortable with Davos’ scrutiny.  Davos turns on his side, bending his elbow to prop his head on one hand in order to get a better look.  His eyes move slowly down Stannis’ tall frame, examining his chiseled jaw, broad shoulders, solid chest, and flat belly, before lingering indulgently on his semi-erect cock, dangling temptingly between his muscular thighs.

 

“Marya’s cooking has put some weight on you,” Davos teases.

 

Seeing Stannis scowl, he adds quickly, “Come on, you’re still as skinny as a lamp post.  You look beautiful, now come here.”

 

Davos sits on the edge of the bed and reaches for Stannis.  He goes straight for what he’s been craving, caressing Stannis’ thigh with his shortened fingers while holding his penis with the other hand, and leaning forward to give it a long, slow, lick that makes Stannis’ breath catch.  He wastes no time in bathing him with his tongue, pausing occasionally to give his shaft a few long, firm strokes from balls to head.  Soon, he has Stannis sighing blissfully, his eyes closed tightly, while one hand clutches his shoulder.

 

It isn’t long before Stannis is fully erect, his cock hot and stiff in Davos’ hand.  He pauses for an instant and then plunges ahead.  Taking Stannis deep into his mouth, he greedily sucks the length of him until the head slips from his lips with a popping sound.  It’s everything he’s been fantasizing about, and he looks up at Stannis with a sly grin waiting for the inevitable reaction.

 

“Jesus, Davos!” Stannis curses breathlessly, his eyes flying open.  “I thought we agreed not to do anything against the law.”

 

“No, we didn’t agree.  You decided, and because I love you, I obeyed your wishes,” Davos argues.

 

He notices Stannis is complaining but he’s not pulling away.  Davos strokes him again and he hisses between clenched teeth.  He takes this as a good sign.

 

“I think it’s time we revisited the subject.”

 

He engulfs Stannis once more, swallowing around him.  When he snakes one hand between his legs and begins teasing his asshole, Stannis nearly rockets into the air, clenching his butt cheeks and standing on tiptoe as he sputters helplessly.

 

“Fuck, Davos, please!”

 

Davos pauses, letting Stannis slip from his mouth but keeping one hand on his thigh.  He’s become too aroused by this, and barely controls the urge to touch himself.  He could get carried away and take this too far.  He doesn’t want Stannis coming just yet either, and he knows this next bit is going to be the tricky part.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Davos asks, seriously.  

 

“Yes, damn it!” Stannis snaps, although his face is twisted into a grimace that betrays the effort it’s taking to restrain himself.  “Stay within the law.”

 

Davos has to admit, he admires Stannis for his integrity, and his willpower, however misguided he is.

 

“Let’s say we do what we want, and we break the law,” Davos says, the voice of reason, continuing to stroke Stannis steadily while he talks.  “What is the worst that can happen?”

 

Stannis is clearly distracted by Davos’ hand massaging his still erect cock, and doesn’t answer right away, so Davos answers for him.

 

“They aren’t going to lock anyone up these days.  Cops around here aren’t looking to prove anything.  They’d rather pretend men like us don’t exist.  Worst they’d do legally is give us a fine.”

 

Stannis grunts, his eyes half closed.  His hand is clutching Davos’ shoulder again and from the way he’s tensing, Davos can tell he wants him to go faster.

 

“Now, illegally is a different story,” Davos stops what he’s doing, wanting Stannis’ full attention.  “They’d probably want to humiliate us, make sure our friends know.  We’d probably get a good thrashing.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

Stannis is looking at him with a mixture of curiosity and irritation.

 

“Consequences,” Davos answers.  “You were okay with what we were doing when you weren’t responsible.  It wasn’t right, me taking advantage like that, but you enjoyed it because you didn’t choose to break the law.  When you had a say in it, you felt guilty.”

 

“So?”

 

“I’m saying that you commit the crime, pay the penalty, and move on.”

 

“You want me to turn myself in ─ to the police?”

 

Stannis looks alarmed now and takes a step away from Davos.

 

“No!” Davos exclaims, frustrated that he isn’t making himself clear.  “I’m saying that _I’m_ going to punish you.  I think it’s what you want ─ what you need to make all of this, to make _us_ , okay.”

 

Stannis stares at him, his brow wrinkled in confusion.

 

“Think about it.  You’re the one who made this about the law.  I think you feel guilty that you enjoy sex with a man, or even just feeling more pleasure than you deserve.  Deep down, you need to face the consequences for what you feel is wrong.”

 

He can tell Stannis is skeptical, but he’s listening.

 

“But, how would you do it?” Stannis asks, and Davos knows he has him.  “Lock me up?  Make me pay you money?  That doesn’t make any sense.”

 

Davos reaches for his pants that he’s left draped over the rail at the end of the bed, and very deliberately removes his belt, allowing Stannis ample time to contemplate his actions.  He stands, and turns toward Stannis.

 

“I’m going to whip your ass until you’re good and sorry,” he says sternly, offering a grim smile.

 

The look on Stannis’ face ─ the conflicting emotions of shame, excitement, and apprehension ─ is so arousing that Davos has thoughts of pushing Stannis face first against the wall and fucking him from behind, all plans be damned.  His cock is so stiff it aches, and since he’s naked there’s no hiding it from Stannis, whose eyes are gleaming with desire.

 

Davos decides to act, and not let either of them think too much about what is going to happen.  He allows his lust to lead him.  

 

“Bend over the bed,” he orders.  

 

Stannis slowly moves to the end of the bed, his eyes now riveted on Davos’ face.  He hesitates for so long Davos fears he’s changed his mind, when at last he bends over, hands gripping the foot rail.

 

Davos folds his belt in half, and grips it firmly, careful to make sure the buckle is tucked into his hand.  He wonders whether this is the best or the worst idea he’s ever had, as he turns sideways to Stannis and swings, bringing the leather down hard against his bare buttocks.

 

The sharp smack seems to echo in the small room and Stannis makes a yelping sound between clenched teeth. His shoulders tense and his head hangs, but he remains stoically in position.  Davos hesitates only a moment before bringing the belt down again, and then again.  He sees the angry red slashes appear on Stannis’ pale flesh with each successive strike, and is astonished by how hard the sight of it makes him.  He doesn’t dare touch his own cock now, or he fears he’ll come immediately.  He remembers that this is how it felt in the beginning, when he had all the power, only this time he knows Stannis wants this as much as he does.

 

Stannis groans, his legs shaking with tension as Davos lays into him, but he grits his teeth and takes it without comment.

 

“You deserve this, every bit of it, you filthy queer,” Davos snarls, remembering how Stannis gets hot from course language.  “You like to take it up the ass do you?  This’ll teach you.”

 

He lets loose with a merciless wallop, and Stannis staggers, collapsing face first onto the bed.  Davos stands over him, panting, and staring at his crimson ass, as Stannis gasps for breath, and slowly crawls back into position.  Stannis’ submissive posture sends Davos past the breaking point.  He knows he can’t last another second.  He drops the belt, and falls to his knees.

 

Too impatient to search for his tin of lubricant, Davos acts on instinct.  Stannis hisses in pain as he parts his buttocks, but the sound turns to a groan of pleasure as Davos’ tongue makes contact with the sensitive flesh surrounding his asshole.  Working quickly to thoroughly moisten the area, Davos licks the crease from his perineum to just above his anus, until his skin is slick with saliva.  When his tongue rims, then dips into Stannis’ hole, Stannis curses loudly and Davos feels the bed move as he lets go of the rail with one hand and begins to pleasure himself.

 

“Christ,” Davos snarls, and struggles to his feet.

 

He can’t remember being this close to orgasm without ever touching himself, as he plunges into Stannis without further preamble.  The pleasure of being inside Stannis again after a year of abstinence, nearly makes him lose control, and he can tell by the guttural sound Stannis makes, that he’s close to the edge too.  He closes his eyes, and grips Stannis tightly, leaning on his back until he feels the pressure in his balls ease a little.  Only then does he straighten himself.  He takes a firm hold of Stannis’ hips, and begins to thrust into him, gritting his teeth to keep from coming.

 

“Okay?” he croaks, vaguely worried about how rough he’s been, and hoping to heaven that Stannis says yes, because it would take an act of god to stop him now.

 

To his relief, Stannis nods empathically.

 

“Don’t stop,” he pants.

 

Davos doesn’t.  His pelvis moves faster, fucking Stannis with increasing urgency.  His hips and thighs smack against Stannis’ body with bruising force, as he shortens his thrusts, rattling the bed that Stannis grips desperately to steady himself.  When, after a time, Stannis lets go and begins to yank on his own cock, Davos feels the rush of his climax like a tidal wave demolishing everything in its path. This time there’s nothing to stop it, even if he had reason to.  His vision blurs as an incoherent roar escapes from his chest.  He leans against Stannis once more, his hips moving involuntarily,  even as his mind has gone blank.  

 

Davos is still drifting on a blissful ocean, when he feels the bed stop shaking and hears Stannis gasp his name in a garbled moan, and he smiles against his back, knowing that his lover has just come too.

 

~~~

 

It’s after midnight, and despite being completely exhausted from the events of the day, and from the vigorous love-making with Davos earlier, Stannis can’t sleep.  Davos’ presence beside him usually has a calming effect, but tonight he’s tossing and turning restlessly.  

 

It isn’t just because he’s sore, and he _is_ sore.  His buttocks burn like he’s been sitting in scalding water, but strangely enough it’s a good kind of burn.  Davos was right, the pain makes him feel better about their relationship ─ about everything.  Being punished, and having Davos dole out that punishment, makes him feel absolved somehow, even though he doesn’t believe in sin.  It makes no sense and yet here he is, feeling good about having sex with Davos ─ unrestricted sex, for the first time in their relationship.  Does he really feel he deserves to be punished in order to be happy?

 

“Do you think I’m crazy?” he asks, forgetting that Davos might actually be asleep.

 

He thinks Davos must have only been dozing lightly, because he stretches himself and yawns, but then answers.

 

“Is that a rhetorical question?” he asks, chuckling softly.

 

“I’m serious,” Stannis replies.

 

“I know,” Davos sighs.  He props himself up against the pillows and reaches for a cigarette from the pack on the nightstand.  “Why would you think that?”

 

He lights one and takes a drag while Stannis contemplates his answer.

 

“Because no grown man in his right mind would find being spanked, comforting.  Other men can just be happy, they can just enjoy their lives, why can’t I?”

 

Davos takes another puff and exhales the smoke.

 

“Look, you’ve had a lot happen in the last few years, your brother’s death, the stock market crash, your divorce, _me_ ,” Davos smiles ruefully before continuing.  “Well, I think the rose amongst the thorns, but the point is, when you have so much misery you get used to it.  It’s no wonder you feel guilty about being happy.  You don’t know how.”

 

He considers Davos’ point and nods.  It makes a kind of sense, but still doesn’t satisfy him.

 

“I’ve never understood why you want me when you have Marya.  You know how to be happy.”

 

“Each of you satisfy different parts of me,” Davos explains.  “Marya is my world, she supports me, she takes care of me, but I suppose she doesn’t really need me ─ not the way that you do.  Marya would be just fine if I weren’t around.  But you, Jesus, you need somebody to take care of you, because you can’t be trusted to do it on your own,” he looks at Stannis apologetically.  “I don’t mean physically.  Do you understand what I’m saying?”

 

“I think so,” Stannis replies, not wanting to examine his faults too closely.  “We need each other.”

 

It would suffice to say that he agreed that his life had improved immeasurably now that Davos was in it.

 

“We need each other,” Davos says, stubbing out his cigarette and yawning again.  “Now if you’re feeling better, I think we should go back to sleep.  I’m older than you and I need my beauty rest.”

 

He leans over and kisses Stannis on the cheek.  Stannis can feel his eyes on him, looking for a reaction.

 

“I’m okay,” he says, turning his back to Davos and closing his eyes with a sigh.

 

Davos snuggles next to him, spooning, and whispers in his ear.

 

“If you want, I wouldn’t mind punishing you again sometime.”

 

Stannis smiles, even though he knows Davos can’t see it.

 

“Maybe,” he teases, “After I’ve recovered.”

 

“Good night,” Davos adds, his voice fading, on the verge of sleep. “My love.”

 

“Good night,” Stannis whispers, not sure if Davos can hear or not.  “And thank you.”

 

He’d lost everything.   His old life was gone for good, but this year had been full of new beginnings, a new deal for the country and for him.  For the first time in his life, he was looking forward to it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell, I'm a sucker for a corny ending and for crack and fluff. Our guys are happy and so are the wives, each in their own way. I had fun writing this and I thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed it too!

**Author's Note:**

> For readers who might not be familiar with the setting. The first world war, followed by the stock market collapse in the U.S. at the end of the 1920s brought about a financial crisis. That crisis and weather related issues that caused the dust bowl out west (all the crops died), sent the U.S. into the Great Depression. Many wealthy families lost everything, many middle-class people and farmers lost everything. There was a great migration of people searching for jobs, many moving to California. When Franklin Roosevelt was elected, he started many social programs designed to boost the economy. It was referred to as The New Deal. One program, the Works Progress Administration (WPA), was supposed to put Americans back to work. The federal gov funded projects to improve or build infrastructure across the country (think roads, electricity, buildings). This story takes place in Kansas City where a rich man named, Tom Pendergast had a plan to build a city hall there. He did a lot of good for the city, but he was also power hungry and wanted to control everything. It was said that he bought and paid for Senator Harry S. Truman. Boss Tom, as he was called, had a gambling problem and he drank a lot, which led to his downfall. Read more about him in this article [A Man, a Plan, and A Lot of Concrete](http://www.kchistory.org/week-kansas-city-history/man-plan-and-lot-concrete). That sets the scene for this story, (but it's mostly just for Stavos to bang). I hope you enjoy!


End file.
